Silver Serpent
by InfinityXIII
Summary: Ryuu has never been one to be submissive. In fact, she's quite the opposite. Follow along as our heroine struggles through sticky situations while falling unwillingly for a blondie & catching the attention of a certain Uchiha. Deidara/OC/Itachi R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Serpent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's

Author's Note:

sorrowangel823: This is my 3rd fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy! Kinda a remake of my old Naruto fanfiction...uh not really, but a second take on it I guess. I had some spare time, so I was reading a lot of Naruto fanfics and was inspired to write one! The pairings for this fanfic will be Deidara/OC/Itachi & minor pairings with Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke. Anywhoooo, on with the story! Rated T for language, -cough- mostly for my OC's colorful language.

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Awakening<p>

1st Person P.O.V

My eyes creaked opened as sunlight forced its way in. I groaned in pain, and rolled over - the branches cracked under my back. I glanced upwards and took notice of my surroundings. I was in a forest filled with enormous, towering trees. The scent of the ever green filled my nose as the sounds of birds chirping entered my ear. I struggled to lift myself off the floor, but due to the lack of energy and sharp pain that haunted my sides I found myself face planting back onto the solid cold ground.

_Urghh. Damn. Why does my sides hurt so much? _I lifted my hand and traced my fingers across my body till I reached the source of my pain. I placed a bit of force on my side and felt a dried, cracked texture on my finger tips._ What the hell? _I raised my hand above my face and towards my face. My odd instincts lead me to smell my fingers in curiosity. The copper-y scent entered my nostrils and my eyes widened. _Blood... _I attempted to lift myself one more time, praying this time I won't fail and my face scrunched up as I braced for pain. Couple seconds later, my mouth dropped in awe._ YES! Haha, take that stupid ground._ What a miracle. I managed to sit up! My head turn in all degrees possible as I examined my surroundings one more time. _Why am I in a forest? Wait a sec...WHERE AM I? _I started to panic as I realized I had utterly no idea where I was. To be more specific: I had no idea what had happened to me, how I ended up in the forest, how I managed to obtained a deep wound on my sides and multiple smaller wounds on my arms and legs, how I'm alive from all those wounds, and lastly...sadly enough I had no idea who the hell I was. I don't remember anything, as if my memories were wiped clean from my head. _Who am I? _

My hands trailed down my neck towards...this necklace with a pendant on it. I peered downwards and stared at the pendant, then proceeding to flip it to the other side. "Ryuu?" I drawled, as I grazed my finger across the engraving. _Maybe that's my name. Ryuu...doesn't that mean dragon something? Oh well, guess I'm Ryuu. One question down, hundreds more to go. Greatttt. _I sarcastically thought.

As I struggled to stand up, my knees wobbled from the lack of energy. _Barely_ keeping myself up, I looked around my surroundings again and something caught my eye. It appears to be a cleared out area near by. Maybe a pathway? _Well...the pathway has to lead somewhere...after all someone had to clear out the trees to make way for a pathway. _Slowly, but surely I managed to drag myself onto the pathway - but wait! There's more! I glanced to the left._ Road disappearing into the dense forest. _I turned my head to the right._ Road disappearing...into trees. GREAT. Both sides look exactly alike! Just my luck. I hate making decisions. Uhh let's see..._

I leaned down and picked up a odd shaped rock - I deemed one side left and the other side right. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and then proceeding to toss the rock up into the air. My jaws dropped in disbelief. _I think...I have the best luck in the whole wide world...NOT. The dumb ass rock landed effing side ways! Just my luck. _

"Effing...bitch...damn...shit...cunt...hell...!" I cursed under my breath. _Guess, I'll have to try another way. This better not fail on me or Imma throw a fit. _With my eyes closed, I started to spin clockwise with my arm straight forward and pointer finger out. I stopped abruptly and opened my eyes. _Guess, fate tells me to go...left! Onwards! _I trekked down the left path, with no idea where the path will lead to.

* * *

><p>3rd Person P.O.V<p>

Ryuu panted, legs bended and her hands on her thighs. She glimpsed down the road and sighed in annoyance. _Shit, its been like hourrrs of walking and this effing road still looks exactly the same when I started. I'm hungry and thirsty. Who knows how long it has been since I last ate. Who knows how long I been knocked out on the forest floor. Man, what did I do in my previous life to end up beat up, wounded, and left on the forest floor to die? Scratch that, I don't wanna know. _She groaned in agony, forcing her legs to move forward. Ryuu stopped abruptly as something perked her interest. _Water. I hear running water? Maybe a river?_ Her heart pace increased as she sped up towards this unknown water source. Her eyes gleamed with salvation when she took sight of a river.

"YES! Salvation!" Ryuu cheered, running towards the river - forgetting all about her multiple injuries. She dipped her hand and shivered at the cold sensation wrapped around her fingers. She proceeded to cup some water with her hands and sip...nah I lied, she drank the water of her hands like she was deprived of water for weeks. Wait, she was deprived of water for a long ass time. Who knows how long she's been knocked out there! "God, water never tasted soooo good!" She proceeded to stare intensely in the river. _Fish...You belong to my stomach!_ She was about to jump into the river, but then came to a sudden stop. Ryuu's mouth watered in hunger. _Hmm, wait how deep is this river and how fast is the current..? _She dipped her hand back into river._ Current is average, not super fast. Shouldn't be a threat to me. _She sat down, and the proceeded to dip her legs into the water. She continued to dip her legs into the water until she reached the bottom of the river. _Oh! Not deep at all! This river barely even reaches my waist! _Ryuu smirked in victory._ Now fishys you are mine! _She appeared to be distracted once again. Our heroine emerges as a girl with a short attention span.

Ryuu blinked a couple times as she stared into the river - at her own reflection. The reflection revealed a short girl around 5"3 that appeared to be around 17-19 years old. She was adorn with slightly wavy orangey light brown hair that stretched down her shoulders but above her chest. Her hair was in choppy layered and she had side swept bangs that hugged the side of her face on so gently. The face had a pale complexion and dressed with dark sapphire eyes stared right back at Ryuu. Ryuu's deep blue sea of eyes traveled to her arms and legs. Dried up blood decorated her outfit which consisted of black mesh shirt with long sleeves that left one side of her shoulder bare - the side was ripped and revealed her bloody skin, underneath was a black tank top, on the bottom she had dark purple skirt that had a side cut that reached up to her upper thigh, underneath was bandages that was visible from the cut on the skirt all the way to the tip of her knees. The pendant hanged from her neck and sat right above the crack of her small chest. She glanced at her right hand, and on her index finger was a odd silver serpent ring that coiled around. _Odd, didn't notice this thing earlier. A silver serpent. Cool looking ring. In previous life, I must have had good style. _Ryuu nodded, then proceeded to chuckle. _Oh who am I kidding, I look like a average person, just with more wounds and scars..._She lifted her bangs and revealed her right eye more. Underneath was a scar that went straight down from her eye and stopped right at her cheek. _Ah wonder how I got that...Ugh._

"Any who, back to my delicious fish!" Ryuu thought aloud, and progressed to trying to snatch a fish from the rushing river. Her small fingers grasped around a wriggling fish, and she exclaimed. "Whoot, dinner is served! Alrighty..." Ryuu took couple steps and towards the side of the river. She tossed the fish onto the ground and it started to flap everywhere, desperate for water. She pulled herself out of the water, and water dripped from her skirt to the floor. Drip. Drip. "Fish, today isn't your lucky day!" Ryuu declared, she grabbed it and lifted it so that it was parallel to her face. "Prepare to meet your fa-" Ryuu's eyes widened in shock and her neck was stinging with pain, as she slowly turned around to see her attacker, but sadly her body was battling against her. Her eyes slowly closed and the image of 3 dark looming shadows was carved into her head. Thump. Ryuu's body fell against the cold harsh floor, limp.

* * *

><p>Ryuu's eyes creaked open and was met with the harsh lights of the lamp that hang from the ceiling. <em>Why do I always end up waking up from freaking bright ass light...<em> She picked herself back up from the unforgiving ground and sat up to observe her surroundings once again. She appeared to be in the corner of a...room? No. She glanced in front of her. Bars. She was in a cell, who knows where. _BARS? Where the hell am I? God damn it all. I can never figure out where am I...Think I'm in deep shit again. Maybe those people who wanted me dead...found me and are making sure I'm dead this time? Or-or, some random bandits found me cause I was so stupidly loud and decided to kidnap me and plan to rape me? Or-or they're just plain out insane murderers and they happen to run across me? Oh, I'm am soooo fucked. _Ryuu face was covered in shock and panic. She tried to stand up, but then realized her hands and legs were bounded by metal chains. _Oh god damn, I can't move either!_ Ryuu looked to her left and right. Whimpering noises surround her as she became aware of the multiple young women/girls that sat around her. All chained up and appeared to be man-handled - bruises and cuts and face full of sweat and tears.

"H-hey, who did that to you guys?" I stammered, quite in the after shock of my realization that I am indeed captured and stuck in a cold, stinky, rat/bugs dominated area.

A young girl, no older than 15 replied painfully. "You don't know? You have been captured by_ Sinful Paradise_ gang. We all have. Some of us loaned money from them and was scammed by them, others just happened to be alone in a not very populated area..."

Another older woman added. "Ya, the _Sinful Paradise_ is known for kidnapping young decent looking girls...the whole town is corrupt by their gang/business."

Ryuu took a deep breath, then asked lamely. "That doesn't make sense, why just kidnap young girls. I mean guys make good slaves too!" Ryuu's face scrunched up in confusion.

The older woman replied bitterly. "Stupid girl. Don't you know? _Sinful Paradise_ is a business based on prostitution. You're basically a prostitute now, under their rule. Didn't the name give it away? I mean come on. _Sinful Paradise_."

Ryuu spluttered. "W-what? Prostitution? Oh lord, I got to get out of here!" _AJSDLKFJA;SDKFJA; God damn, I have to figure a way out pronto. There's no way I'm going to be a prostitute! I have too much pride for that shit. Uh, I'm pretty sure I have pride...GAH! No time to think about my past. Present. Think about now. How to get out..._

The young girl sobbed. "What you talking about? Once you enter their land, there's no way out!"

All the girls tensed up as they hear incoming footsteps and voices. "Shit, they're coming! Please don't let it be me!" The girls scrambled to hide in the back, pushing and pulling each other.

A man in a delicate, expensive looking kimono appeared out of the shadow with 3 guys in black cloaks adorned with red clouds. (Author's Side Note: LOL, I'm sure you guys been waiting for someone from Naruto to arrive, I'm sure you can guess who they are!) "Young lords, I'm sure at least one of these bitches will be in your _interest_? They're all fairly decent looking, I can assure you that. Plus we have a decent selection to choose from! At least 30 of them in there. We of _Sinful Paradise_ only provide with the best quality whores you can find in the whole Kawa no Kuni (River Country)!" The man boasted proudly, he walked towards the cell and added. "Take your time! You have all the time in the world." He grinned, walking back into the shadow.

"Best quality? My ass, these skanks look like they been fucked over 100 times and beaten up. They even stink, un!" The blonde retorted, waving his hand back and forth - indication of their stench.

Ryuu held her hand over her mouth, trying to prevent any noise from leaving her perimeters. _What the hell? I swear that guy...was a girl! But, damn his voice is deep like a man! What is this madness? _She peered at the blonde's face and stature. _Well at least he's quite nicely built and got a cute face, but damn he got hair that would make a lot of women incredibly envious. _Ryuu mentally slapped herself. _Why am I even thinking about that? They're only here for one reason and that's to bang some girl to relieve their stress. Don't compliment the enemy Ryuu!_

"Hehe, Come on now guys. Since we are going to be here for awhile, let's have some...fun...in the meantime" The blue man resembling a shark, grinned showing all his pearly whites. Did I mention super sharp and intimidating?

"I have no interest in females. They are worthless, weak, and pathetic. Too dependent on others. I don't understand why you dragged me here. I should have stayed with Sasori at the hotel. What a waste of time. Hn." The black raven hair male coldly replied, looking at the whores in disgust.

The girls rustled around closer to the bars after being aware that 2 of the 3 standing in front of them are actually quite good looking.

"Damn, they're pretty hot, better take this chance. Rare to find good looking men that want to have a 'fun time'." echoed throughout the cell.

"Oh oh, choose me! I'll make sure you have a great time!" one winked, attempting to be flirtatious in the state she was in.

"No, I'm better!" The pushing and pulling continued, but this time they weren't trying to get to the back of the room - instead they were fighting to be in the front.

"No interest in females? Is that a indication that you are interested in males?" Ryuu mused quietly, and chuckled to herself in the back. _Oh shit, I shouldn't have said anything - what if he heard me! I'm sooo screwed if he did. But on the side note..._ w_hat is wrong with the world today? TWO! Two good looking guys with amazing hair that can beat most women's hair. Damn, I'm jealous - wished I had long hair like that. _Ryuu looked down at her own _shorter_ limp orangey brown hair. _Lame. Even though those two look good, I mean decent...I still refuse to be reduce to a prostitute! I'll have to find a way out...right after they leave. Well, hmm since I'm in the back now haha I think the odds are with me! Now to devise a plan of some sort..._

The blonde's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Uh, think I'll pass this time Kisame. I think we will find better whores in Red Light District."

Kisame, the towering shark resembling man, responded. "You sure? Don't be complaining later on. This area is dominated by Sinful Paradise. You won't find a Red Light District within hundreds of miles. Next one would probably be in the next country..." His beady eyes stared intensely at the girls behind the bars. "You are right though. We can find better. What do you suggest we do in the mean time? We will be here for quite some time..."

Kisame turned to the raven hair male and questioned. "What do you think Itachi?" No response from Itachi. "Guess I'll take that as a no.." Kisame's thin, almost non-existent eyebrows raised.

"I believe I heard wrong, but did someone say that I was interested in males? I hope that wasn't the case...I'm not in a great mood today, so don't be surprised later if you find yourself with a _slit_ throat later..." the handsome man now known as Itachi threatened, his cold tone gave Ryuu shivers up her spine. Itachi turned around, his cloak moved with elegance. With his back facing the cell, he replied. "I knew this would be a waste of time. Let's go meet up with Sasori. Don't forget our_ purpose _coming here..." With a quick swift movement, his body disappeared into the dark abyss down the hall.

"Alright, alright." Kisame grunted, following Itachi.

The blonde's face darkened, muttering. "Stupid Uchiha, thinks he's the shit. One day, one day...I'll show him _true_ art, un." The blonde quickly followed the blue shark man and long onyx hair man into the dark corner - out of sight.

Ryuu sweatdropped, her heart skipped a beat...although not from what you think. Fear. _Oh my fucking god, stupid piercing blood red eyes and murderous tone - almost made me shit bricks...I thought I was going to die! _Ryuu lifted her hand and gently grazed her left side - near her heart. **_Thump. Thump. Thump. _**_It's like I almost had a heart attack. He looked so deadly...Those eyes look oddly beautiful. Like...almost I'm attracted towards them. ... ! What am I thinking. Shit, at least I'm alive! Alright now, time to find a way out!_

* * *

><p>sorrowangel823: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Its super long compared to my usual chapters in my fanfics! :) R&amp;R. Reviews make me happy~~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Silver Serpent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's

Author's Note: I decided to change the rating back to T because I felt that my fanfic won't be that violent or have any sexual themes so it won't be necessary to be M. Rated T for language only. Don't mind my OC's language and any of the other character's foul language. That will be all. I thank my reviewers :) Your reviews keep me going. Now, back to the story!

_Thoughts_

Previously ~

Ryuu sweatdropped, her heart skipped a beat...although not from what you think. Fear. _Oh my fucking god, stupid piercing blood red eyes and murderous tone - almost made me shit bricks...I thought I was going to die! _Ryuu lifted her hand and gently grazed her left side - near her heart. **_Thump. Thump. Thump. _**_It's like I almost had a heart attack. He looked so deadly...Those eyes look oddly beautiful. Like...almost I'm attracted towards them. ... ! What am I thinking. Shit, at least I'm alive! Alright now, time to find a way out!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - First Encounter<p>

1st Person P.O.V

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _"God effing damn, this place is freaking leaking! Is it pouring up there or something?" I muttered bitterly as I pace back and forth - still yet to come up with a magnificent plan to get my ass out of this hell hole. Yep. It's been 4+ hours and I'm still stuck in this stupid cell. Whatever I was previously, I must not have been very smart otherwise I wouldn't be in this pathetic scenario, now would I? _God damn, there has to be a way out of here...They have to open this cell eventually...uh right? _Couple hours has past since my encounter with the people in black cloaks adorned with blood red clouds. Since then, there has been a couple 'vistors', but I was lucky I haven't been chosen. I hid pretty well behind the tallest lady here and so far that has gotten me safe from pervy, horny males.

"Achoo!" _Well, isn't this great. I'm stuck in a dark flipping cell as a prostitute and now I got me a cold. God. Damn. It. _I rubbed my index finger across my nose as I made sniffling noises. My eyes widened and my hand clenched tightly against my other arm as I scooted back behind the tallest lady here. _Shit, more 'customers'. Make yourself less noticeable as possible! Come on, I'm not pretty. Think wallflower...wallflower..._I was so into imitating...uh wallpaper pretty much, I didn't quite notice the huge gap between the girls. My mouth dropped in disbelief. It was like Moses splitting the sea, but the pathway lead straight to me. _What...the hell?_

"Ahhh. This one's pretty cute. The way she looks at me...is she a virgin?" The elder man questioned, staring at me with lust. I can almost visualize him licking his lips as if he was going to literally eat me._ Literally_. Remember the man from earlier, the one with the expensive ass kimono robes? Ya him, he's back. That greedy asshole.

"Yes, we found this one yesterday morning. Fresh as they can be! I'm sure she's a virgin, if that's your preference! Although..." The owner, I assumed, had this twinkle in his eye. Evil twinkle. "Virgins are hard to come by these days, I'm sure you understand that. So..."

The elder man stared intensely at me, like he was going to stare holes into me. I gulped, and I was shaking - a tad bit. Okay, I lied. I shaking because I was so scared, that Imma shit bricks. Well, over exaggeration, but yes I was scared that this ugly ass old pervy mofo is going take my purity. Wait a second, how the hell did they know I was a virgin? I didn't even know I was a virgin well till now. _Ew...I don't wanna know how they figure that out...I guess I got my request of wanting the cell door to open...Well, not in the way I wanted._

"Ya ya I know. I'll pay extra...for this one." The elder man slipped his hand into the arm gaps of his kimono and pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to the owner. He then took a couple steps towards me, his hand reached out barely grazing my arm - about to grab me.

"Wait a damn second. Isn't this illegal? You kidnapped me you dumb fucks and expect me to go along with this fine? If you lay a hand on me, I'll rip off your balls and ting ting and make you gay as a fucking rainbow." I snapped, pulling my arm away from the elder man's touch. _Woah, where did this new attitude come from? Those words just came out of my mouth like...all flowy what not. As if I say those kind of statements often. Suddenly, I don't feel so scared - but there's still a problem. _

"God fucking damn, let me go this instance! You don't wanna touch me, I'm grimy and dirty as hell right now! Let me go! Fucking cunt shit head!" I swore madly, flailing my arms madly, trying to smack the elder man.

The elder man winked at me. "Ahh feisty. Me like."_ Oh god. That was nasty beyond word._ That shut me up for a bit.

He was dragging me out of hallway, and we were heading upwards in a upward slope. The walls were growing flipping moss and I swear I saw blood stains as well on the wall. I squinted, stupid bright ass light shone at the end of the hallway. I found myself in a normal looking hotel, only thing is people were walking around with whores on one of their arm and alcoholic drinks on their other hands. The place was dirty too, but much more cleaner than that disgusting cell I was in for a long period of time. The elder man continued to drag me, pass the other people and up the stairs. I gazed down the hallway and found it extremely tidy and neat. On one side of the wall were windows, separated evenly and the other side were sliding doors with numbers above the door.

"Which room was I in again?" The elder man muttered, letting go my arm for a second to go through his kimono to find his hotel key.

* * *

><p>1. Escape Try One<p>

Since the shit head let go my hand, I took this opportunity to dash down the hallway like a idiot with no real backup plan.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going bitch?" The elder man roared, chasing after me.

The hallway was damn long and I was running quite fast - shocked myself that I was able to run that fast with the injuries I had. Adrenaline I suppose. At the end of the hallway was a disturbance to my escape. The last room in the hallway's sliding door opened, and something stepped out.

"Umpfh!" I ran straight into someone else, someone I deemed 'a wall'. Might I add that 'wall' had hard ass abs. Running into something that hard sent me flying backwards, and I made a perfect landing on my ass. "Owww..." I groaned. _What the hell was that? I didn't see that wall earlier!_

"Huh, where did this dirty whore come from, un?" Azure eyes, specifically one eye, stared down at me on the floor. Golden blonde hair swept across his face, blocking one of his eye completely. Oh, did I mention his hair is super long?

_Eh its the guy from earlier. One of the guy with the black cloak with red clouds. The guy that hair I was envious of? What a great place to run into him. I look like shit and he's looking awesome. Wait, what the fuck though, whore? _"Whore? For your information blondie, I was kidnapped and forced to be here and I'm still pure since I don't recall ever having sex. Last time I checked, that's not the definition of a whore. You should be the one talking looking so much like a girl yourself. So go mind your own business and not block the hallway and messing up my escape plans, thank you very much." I sarcastically replied, standing up while dusting off my already dirty clothes.

Cerulean eyes widened in shock as he spluttered. "W-what did you just say bitch? Did you just say I look like a girl, un?" He grunted, and regained his composure."Little girl, you aren't worth my time or art. I can see why you're a virgin." He smirked. "You're a ugly bitch." He quickly walked past me, shoving me with his shoulder. As he walked away, mutters echoed through the long hallway.

"Ugly? You aren't mighty handsome yourself!" I retorted, flipping him the finger. _What a conceited bastard! I know I'm not super pretty anything, but ugly? I know I said he was good looking earlier, I changed my mind. With a personality like that and feminine looks - even if he paid me I wouldn't date him!_ I raged, huffing and puffing with anger. You can almost see the steam come out of my orangey brown locks.

* * *

><p>My eyes twitched in irritation. Why did I find myself in this position once again. I stood, facing the elder man who bought my purity in his hotel room. If I hadn't been so preoccupied with blondie I wouldn't be in this position once again. It's that blond's fault! I grinded my teeth in anger, taking a step away every time the elder man took a step towards me.<p>

"Now now, sweety. The more you resist me the more that turns me on." The elder man drawled, taking another step closer to me, his arm reached out once again to grab my arm.

"G-get away from me you disgusting piece of shit!" I spat, attempting to smack his hand away. The elder man's hand grasp onto mine dragging me onto the futon. With all my screeching and hitting he still manage to get me pinned to the futon.

"I like you better like this hehehe." The elder man chuckled, leaning in to use his teeth to pull my already torn shirt off, his beard that desperately needs to be shaved tickled my neck.

_Oh shit shit shit. I'm so screwed. _I panicked, struggling within the iron hold of the elder man. My vision started to blur. _Huh, what's going on? _

An image of a silver serpent slithering around appeared in my sight. The snake morphed into a katanna and then the image start to zoom out and I found myself staring at my own reflection - wielding a katanna. My vision started to blur again and I found myself staring at the elder man who manage to rip my shirt to the point where my cleavage was showing. I snapped into sense. Catching the elder man off guard, I punched the elder man - sending him flying into the wall. I picked myself up and took a couple steps back, away from the elder man. Glancing at my fist, I noticed my fist was surrounded by a white aura. _What is this?_ I quickly turned my attention back to the elder man who picked himself up.

"You little bitch? You wanna play rough? Alright, I'll play by your game." The elder man wiped a tad bit of blood off from his mouth, and then proceeding to lunge at me. The image of the silver serpent replayed through my head._ Silver serpent that morphed into a katanna...My ring!_ My hands clenched closed into a fist, the silver serpent ring slowly morphed. I placed the pressure that I had in my hand into my feet to jump to the side to dodge the elder man.

"Ah, you're pretty agile aren't ya? Let's stop playing games." The man formed a couple hand signs and I found myself surrounded by the same elder man. One difference. There was 6 of them surrounding me. The silver serpent ring that was once in my hand now was wrapping around my arm, still not very noticable since it was very thin. _Oh shit, I can bend metal? And what...he's a ninja? _My eyes narrow and changing from defensive position, I went to offensive - running towards the elder man.

"That's more like it sweety." He appeared right in front of me, his hands stopping me from moving. His hold on my arms was tighter than last time. I think shit just got serious. Blood was rapidly pumping through my veins. As my heart raced, I imaged the silver piercing his heart and then bursting though his body in multiple areas. The words, "Raijingusāpento" echoed in my ear drums. I then whispered it under my breath. "Raijingusāpento" _Wow, well then...I think I'm going crazy hearing and seeing shit..._

"W-what the?" The elder man coughed up blood. His expensive kimono was quickly stained with blood. Thin needle like metal strands pierced through his skin from the inside. All the minor needles traced back to the main needle that stretched from inside his heart to my arm - connecting to the silver serpent that was wrapped around my arm. The silver needles retraced and formed back into my ring.

"Well then. 2 more questioned answered. Why do I have this ring and what does it do." I murmured, as I glanced at the dead body on the floor. _Well killing someone apparently isn't a shock to my body...Probably means I killed people before. Another question answered._ I went through his kimonos and took all his weapons and bag and of course - money! Damn, this old geezer was loaded. I took out a scroll, and pondered. _What the hell? What's this scroll for? _I glanced at it. The scroll appeared to be sealed. _Oh well, not my problem._ I stuffed all the things into this bag and opened the window. Alright, I pray this works otherwise Imma find myself with more injuries. I leaped through the window, adding pressure into my feet. With my legs bent, my hands touched the floor - this time for once a perfect landing.

"Ahhh, that worked!" I gazed at my feet in wonder. "Now time to get going otherwise they're going to catch me again."

* * *

><p>"What's with all the commotion, un?" Deidara complained, walking back towards his hotel room with Kisame.<p>

Kisame replied. "It appears that one of the rich guests had been murdered." His small eyes flickered into the room crowded with others and the blood stained floor.

Kisame stopped in front of the 2nd to last room. The shark man turned to face the blonde. "What was the issue you had earlier? You were consistently complaining the whore you ran into. Haha, how did a whore get you so ruffled up?" Kisame chuckled, walking into the room - meeting the scarlet eyes of the Uchiha and odd unidentified figure that had the same cloak as the others.

"That stupid bitch had the guts to tell me I looked like a girl & stop blocking the hallway when it was obviiously her fault she didn't look when she ran into me, yeah." Deidara seethed.

"Deidara. That's not important. Don't let yourself be affected by such a little issue." The figure instructed, moving into the light. The figure looked dysfunctional and had a deep hoarse voice.

"Wow, most women find you attractive. This is a change for once, although I agree with her. You do lean towards the looks of a woman..." Kisame snickered.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid shark" Deidara yelled, pointing at the massive laughing shark. "It's not you're better off, you don't even look human!"

"Stop arguing. We're on a mission right now. Focus." Itachi interrupted.

"The man who was just killed had the scroll that we need to complete this mission. His belongings were missing from the room. Whoever killed this man took the scroll." Itachi pointed out, his stoic face remained the same. "From the rumors going around, it appeared to be a woman killed him with some sort of jutsu that involves needles. She shouldn't have gotten far. I say we pursue her tracks as soon as possible."

The figure's hoarse voice bellowed outwards. "We already searched the whole mansion for the scroll, killing all of its inhabitants while at it. That took longer than expected since there was more higher ranked ninjas than expected. We only managed to figure out that the scroll was in the hands of leader, who already left the area a week ahead of our arrival. The person that deemed to be the leader was obviously a decoy and the actual leader long time left. The man who just died here today was the leader. She beaten us to the leader and managed to steal the scroll. This woman is obviously a trained assasin and should not be taken lightly."

Deidara smirked. "I'll like to see who this person is. That woman must be more skilled than the leader to be able to kill him. I like strong woman_." Ya, strong woman. Not those rude flat chest short loud mouths. Like the whore from earlier._

"Or it could have been pure luck. She just happened to catch the leader off guard, killing him accidentally." Itachi reasoned, his dark maroon eyes shone dangerously. _The little chakra left in that room is unidentifiable...but it seems to resemble one of the prostitutes I saw earlier in the cell..._

"This mission is already dragging longer than it should have been. Our carelessness bought up time. We should hurry. I dislike when missions take longer than it should. You would think with the 4 of us, the mission should have been completed quicker...instead it was the exact opposite." The figure walked out the room, with the others following quickly behind him.

"Haha, danna you sure are impatient!" Deidara chuckled, being the last one to leave the room - allowing the room to be devoured in the darkness.

* * *

><p>sorrowangel823: Tadaaa. 2nd chapter finished! These chapters are so much longer than my usual chapters. I hope you guys enjoy :) R&amp;R<p>

And oh, check out my other fanfic as well. Bloody Crescent, a Vampire Knight fanfic~


	3. Chapter 3

**Silver Serpent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's

Author's Note: Special thanks to my reviewers - Miko Hayashi , mochiixd , whysoserious , Midnight Blue Cross, CaitlinXcowz , & narutofan1304. Reviews help motivate me to update faster! Love ya guys~ Anyway, let's get on with the story!

_Thoughts_

Previously~

"This mission is already dragging longer than it should have been. Our carelessness bought up time. We should hurry. I dislike when missions take longer than it should. You would think with the 4 of us, the mission should have been completed quicker...instead it was the exact opposite." The figure walked out the room, with the others following quickly behind him.

"Haha, danna you sure are impatient!" Deidara chuckled, being the last one to leave the room - allowing the room to be devoured in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Salvation<p>

1st Person P.O.V

_Pant. Pant. _Sweat pours down my face as if I was a broken faucet, non stop sweating. I raised my hand up over my head to provide shade for my sensitive eyes as I glanced up into the sky, into the blazing sun. _God damn, not a single cloud in the sky. Just my luck. Why does it have to be in the middle of the damn summer? It's soooo hoooooot! And, a-and I have no idea where the hell I am. I been wandering aimlessly - actually wait this is just like day 1 when I woke up in the middle of the forest except it's hotter. _

It's been a week since I managed to escape the whore house and I can proudly say I'm lost in the middle of fucking nowhere. I left the hotel with only one piece of knowledge in my head. I'm in River Country. I don't see any damn rivers right now. All I see is trees, more trees, and more fucking trees. My leg muscles were screaming with pain. I barely had any rest during the night times and there's barely anything to eat. My daily meals consisted of squirrels, random birds, and oh if I'm lucky rabbits. Haha, all them animal lovers would hate my guts by now due to my consistent consumption of their furry creatures.

A deep painful sigh escaped my fair nude pink lips as I dragged my feet across the flat, sandy road. I hovered my worn down hands over the orangey chocolate ruffles that sat on my head, providing comforting shade as I squinted to see what lies beyond the road. My mouth dropped in glee as I let out unidentifiable squeals and outbursts - running down the road like an idiot I am. At last, I have caught sight of a small village down the road. Salvation at last!

"Yessss. Finally somewhere to eat something besides fuzzy animals, finally a chance to sleep on something besides the hard cold ass floor, finally a chance to shower - cause damn my stench can probably drive a skunk away! If I smelled like this earlier, I bet that stupid old bastard wouldn't even find interest in me too!" I sang, skipping towards the entrance of the village. A hand unexpectingly landed in my gut, abruptly stopped me from galloping into the village.

"Arg!" I let out a gasp of air, falling backwards and once again landing on my ass. _Ow, fuck. I landed on the same bruise! I never got a chance to treat my wounds...They're probably infected by now. But anyway, who is this asshole that dares to block my way to salvation? He/she must be punished! _I groaned, rubbing my rear end to soften the pain. I hastily got back on my feet with a mouthful colorful statements prepared to launch.

"What the hell was that for, asswipe?" I seethed, patting the dust off my ruined clothes at the same time glaring at the middle aged man that stood in front of me.

The middle age man held a stern look upon his face. "Young miss...watch your tongue. You can't just run in my village like that...Looking like that..." He eyed her up and down - the infamous elevator stare. His nose wrinkled in disgust, waving his hand up and down. "Smelling like that...Who are you? I demand to know your full name, what village you are from, and how exactly did you end up in this village with an appearance like that!"

I placed one hand on my hip and my other hand was pointing directly at the middle aged man as I replied loudly. "My name is Ryuu...I think. I have no idea what is my last name or where I'm from. I believe I have amnesia since I don't remember anything beyond one and a half week ago. I found myself pretty wounded...eh who knows - maybe from falling off a cliff of some sort... and I have been walking aimlessly in the stupid forest for days! That's why I look like this and smell like this." My eyebrows twitched in irritation. "Now sir, if you can allow me through so I can find some assistance to fix my current situation I would be glad to help out to pay for whatever I need." _Nice one Ryuu! Don't let him know that those wounds were probably cause someone wanted me dead. Last thing I need him to know is that someone is after me. He probably won't let me in if he knew I could be a possible threat to his village. And plus, not a single swear word! Wow...that's a first though. _I mentally gave myself a high five as I waited for the middle aged man to let me through.

"No memories of your past? Is that so? Hmm by the looks of your condition, it might cost a bit to get you tidied up...What are your skills? Can you clean or cook? Are you a ninja or a medic? From you clothing attire...I can safely determine that you must have been a ninja of some sort...You should be able to fight am I right?" The middle aged man questioned, glancing at her suspiciously.

I stared blankly at him for a couple seconds. _The fuck? How come I didn't think of that? _I looked myself up and down, observing my ruined clothing. _That dude is probably right. I should be able to fight...I figured that out a week ago by luckily saving my ass from that old creep. I have no weapons on me though, like kunais or shurikens or paper bombs...So maybe I'm not exactly a ninja..._

"Hellooo miss? I'm talking to you! Answer my question!" The middle aged man yelled, tapping his foot in impatience.

_Whoops. I must have been staring at him for a couple minutes now...thinking._ "Sir, I'm not a ninja. Doubt it. I woke up without any ninja weapons. Can I fight? Ya I guess? Not really though..." I mused aloud. I snapped back into reality, and answered the rest of his questions. "And yes I can cook and clean. If I can't even do that, I must be as useless as a rock." I sarcastically replied. _I don't have any ninja weapons...that are mine. The one I took from the old creep doesn't count._

The middle aged man shrugged. "Good enough for me. You can help cook for the inn keeper. She's a bit old so you would probably end up doing most of the work. Here come this way." The middle aged man waved his arm, indication that he was welcoming her into the village. "And by the way, I'm the village's gate keeper. Since you have no memory, I doubt you know where you are. This village is smack dab on the border between Tanigakure no Sato (River Country) and Sunagakure no Sato (Wind Country)."

_Well then...That would explain why it's so fucking hot. The wind blowing towards River Country is probably Wind Country's hot ass wind. _I frowned, wiping away the sweat that inched dangerously close to my eyes. I blinked a couple times and my eyes started to water._ Damn sweat. Why you gotta be salty? _I paced myself, quickly tagging behind the gate keeper...

* * *

><p>A sweet sigh of satisfaction lingered out of my lips as I sat comfortably in the hot springs. Bittersweet. The sweet part was that the water felt so good against me skin. I adore the clean feeling since you know...I haven't had a bath in a long ass time, but on the bitter side - my wounds are stinging like a bitch. The steam was thick, clouding the air and my sight at the same time. I lifted my arm and using my hand, I grazed my other arm - wincing in pain as I pass every other wound. <em>Ah...I'm so damn pruny. I've been in this hot spring for over an hour and now...Maybe, just maybe I should get up and dry myself...Bah! Ryuu stop giving yourself excuses to stay in the hot spring longer. Any longer and you'll be so wrinkly that the old innkeeper I'm suppose to help would look younger than you! <em>After self-persuading myself, I stood up - letting the water drip off my fair vanilla skin. I walk towards the showers and promptly took a shower.

After taking a shower, drying myself, and getting dressed - I walked out the locker room and into the front desk room. Up in the middle of the room stood a middle aged woman dressed in a black kimono. I soon nicknamed her as the mole bitch due to the big black, might I add hairy...mole that was located right above her left nostril. I was greeted by the mole bitch roughly. Ohhh, was she a bitch alright...

"Missy! You need to get yourself new clothes. What you're wearing is unacceptable! A shame to all young ladies out there!" The mole bitch instructed rudely, giving me dirty looks here and there.

"Uhh...I know my clothes are ruined, but the gatekeeper didn't give me enough money to buy clothes yet. He just gave me enough to clean myself." I grinded my teeth, holding back all the insults that were flying through my head.

The mole bitch raised an eyebrow in question. "What? Did you seduce Kioshi? How did you get him to pay you money?" She looked her up and down. Lately, I've been getting that stupid ass elevator look a lot...but not in the way others would get it.

W_ell then...guess the gatekeeper's name is Kioshi. Nice to know. I was going to call him asswipe since he was when he made me land on my ass...Wait cross that out. I already did. Well, since he's helping me out, I'll address him properly. _She gasped, holding her hands over her mouth. "No you didn't? You stupid whore!" She screeched.

_Uhh...why does she care that much about Kioshi's extra curricular activities? She got a crush on him? Pfttt. She's sooo ugly! That mole is not the business. Well, Kioshi isn't any prettier, but damn they're like on a whole different bracket from each other! Not my business though haha. _I snickered quietly to myself, then I replied. "Ma'am, I believe you have misunderstood. Kioshi, he's helping me and I'll repay by-"

"No. I cannot believe my dear Kioshi would taken interest in you and you will not repay him in such manners...You y-ou disgusting whore!" She spat, then proceeded to slap me right across the face.

_I'm definitely not a ninja...If I was a ninja I could have totally caught that or dodge that...Or maybe I just suck and have sucky ass reflexes..._I scowled, tending to my now red left cheek. "Look here mole bitch, I'm not a whore god damn it! I have no interest in your Kioshi and as far as I'm concern that would be pretty much pedo. And one more thing, he ain't that pretty." _Well at one point, I was in a whore house and technically a prostitute...That doesn't count though! I'm still pure, uhh I think...No matter though. _I shook my head, ridding my head of those thoughts. "If you let me talk, I can explai-" _Damn, bitch, cunt, bastard, hell, shit, asswipe... Interrupted me once again._

"No! I won't let you insult Kioshi like that! You don't deserve him! I don't want to hear this from you! I'm going to Kioshi myself! Stupid whore, get out of my bath house!" She roared, pointing her finger at the very obvious exit. A shadow loomed outside the front entrance, and the mole bitch stiffened.

"Calm yourself Susumo. Old lady Yoko is not getting any younger and its pretty obvious she needs some help. In return of her helping Yoko, I will provide the money so she can fix her current situation. She did not sleep with me to get the money, I can assure you that." Kioshi rubbed Susumo's shoulders, effectively calming the mole bitch.

"Come Ryuu, I'll show you some clothing store. And oh here, this should be enough to buy 3 sets of clothes and other necessary items." Kioshi went from mole bitch's side and headed out the front entrance.

_Well then, the mole bitch's name is Susumo...Not that matters and the old lady Imma help is Yoko. _I pondered, following Kioshi out the door - leaving the frowning mole bitch behind.

* * *

><p>3rd Person P.O.V<p>

Ryuu calmly walked down the road, heading towards the inn Kioshi told her to go to. Her soft coffee colored hair bounced up and down as she walked down the uneven pathway. She wore a lavender yukata adorned with birds on the side which complimented her deep ocean blues and sandals. After cleaning herself up and changing clothing, Ryuu appeared more glowy and a bit more attractive than her beat up appearance than before. In her hands were 2 yukata - one dark blue, adorned with dark brown branches and light pink blossoms & the other was a light cream pink, adorned with koi fish. Along with the yukatas, she had the same exact outfit she wore earlier on her journey but new. She stopped infront of a older looking building, named Yoko's Inn with a large welcome sign. Underneath the welcome sign was a small sheet of paper that read - Job Opening: just looking for an assistant that can help all around the place - Must be able to clean and cook.

_Haha, what a 'original' name. Yoko's Inn. Ahh, I wonder why no one works here except Yoko...I mean a job is a job, ya know? Gotta make money to bring food on the table, and this is a job...Wonder why no one took it. _Ryuu stared blankly at the sign._ Don't tell me this old lady is a crazy ass bitch...Oh well I won't know till I meet her. _Ryuu moved the blinds - resulting the bells to ring, and took a step into the inn. The inn was pretty dusty, as if no one bothered trying to clean this place up in weeks. Ryuu walk up the front desk and then proceeded to scope out the room. Right directly in front of the entrance were stairs leading to the 2nd floor and beside the stairs was the front desk. The area on the left of the front desk appeared to be a dining area and there is a door near the end of the room - probably leads to the kitchen.

"W-who's there?" Yoko coughed, using her cane for support down the stairs. Her eyes squinted, trying to decipher who exactly was standing at downstairs. She continue to proceed down the stairs, waving her cane around to figure out where this mysterious person stood.

"Uh...Yoko-san. My name is Ryuu and I'm here to help you with running the inn. Kioshio, the gatekeeper helped me when I was stranded and in return I am to help you." Ryuu scratched her head, peering at the elder woman. "Uhh ma'am, I'm over here?" She waved her hand in front of Yoko's face, trying to get her attention.

Yoko swatted Ryuu's hand away, and ordered. "Don't wave your hand around my face like that! How rude. Young people these days... Alright, you may stay in Room No. 6. Move your belongings into that room. After doing so, you are to clean the first floor. Start by wiping the floor and tables. Use those." Yoko staggered down the room, pointing slightly left of the mop and cleaning cloths.

_Ahh...I think I'm going to need more patience to deal with Yoko...Why do I have this feeling she's going to be a pain in my ass..._Ryuu sweatdropped, staring at the thick layers of dust on the floor and tables. _Cleaning the stupid floor and tables will take a shit load of time and kill my knees...No time to be complaining though. This is better than being stranded in the forest eating bunnies._

"Erm..Alrighty then. I'll start once I finish unpacking? Ehehe.." Ryuu laughed nervously, quickly dashing upstairs - disappearing in a flash.

* * *

><p>After Ryuu finished putting away her newly bought clothing and the bag she took from the elder man she killed earlier on the week, Ryuu trudged downstairs. There lies her payment for the items she has received today. <em>Time to get started. Dust...Prepare to be vanquished! <em>Ryuu grabbed the mop and a bucket filled water and began her work.

1 hour in and Ryuu managed to finish wiping the floor half way before an disturbance. Ryuu tilted her head upwards from the floor, peeking at the entrance. A shadow loomed into the inn from the outside. _What the hell is outside? Shit man, do I have to deal with customers already? Old lady Yoko didn't even tell me how much is the rooms and the etc's that I need to know! _Ryuu mentally whined to herself, as she wiped her hands on the cleaning apron she wore. She approached the front desk and peered downwards. She picked up the piece of thick paper with prices on it, staring intensely at it. 3_000 yen per night...not super bad..._Distracted, Ryuu didn't notice the 4 shadows that soar above her coffee ruffles.

A monotone voice that startled Ryuu began to speak. "How much for 2 rooms?" Ryuu looked up and her dark sapphire eyes met with the crimson eyes of the speaker. _Oh shit, those cloaks. Those seducing blood shot eyes...It's those guys from the whore house...Fuck, what if they recognize me? _Slight fear entered Ryuu's eyes as she stuttered.

"A-ah. 3000 yen per r-room for ever night you s-stay. S-so 6000 yen for the 4 of you..." _Shit, I'm stuttering and I look nervous. That's just not suspicious at all... And also it's the dipshit blonde from the whore house too... I can't let them know I'm nervous and how I got out. They might turn me in...And plus I murdered that elder man...I'm a criminal now_. (Author's Side Note: Ohhhh the irony, if Ryuu knew that they were much more of a criminal than Ryuu would ever be~) Ryuu regained her composure, stepping out from the front desk and with a slight gesture of her hand, she replied. "The rooms are up the stairs, so do you gentlemen wish to rent rooms?"

"Oiiiii. It's that bitch I met from the whore house a week ago? How did you get out of the whore house, hmmm?" Deidara's one bright blue eye stared suspiciously at Ryuu.

"Eh? That's the same whore you were bitching about last week? Haha, she's pretty cute I don't know what you're talking about." Kisame grinned, proudly showing all his pearly whites, overshadowing Ryuu. Quite intimidating if you ask me.

"Quit your bitching Deidara. You're sounding more and more like a woman. Maybe what that whore said about you was right..." The figure gruffly said, his body dragging across the now dirty floor.

_Ah god damn. I just cleaned that floor. Got to think of a reason / distraction plan... _Ryuu quickly plotted in her head, then calmly replying. "I told you I wasn't a whore. And the reason why I'm here is because the guy who bought me was a dipshit, like you blondie, and he took me out of the whore house and plus he was drunk. I managed to leave quite easily. I was never sold to the whore house, they kidnapped me. So really, they have no reason to come back after me - afterall they can just go replenish their stock by kidnapping more innocent young girls." Ryuu sighed in false annoyance. "Now, you guys going to rent rooms or not?"

Itachi smoothly replied. "Yes, rent us 2 rooms." He stared across the room and the other half that wasn't even cleaned. "Make sure our rooms are cleaned or we won't be paying 3000 yen, but 1000 yen instead." Out of nowhere, Itachi grabbed Ryuu's hand forcefully, her eyes widened in shock.

"W-what are you doing?"She yelled, attempting to pull back her arm._ Shit, did he see through my lie already? _Ryuu's hands clenched together to form a fist. Her knuckles started to turn white due to the pressure she placed on her hands.

Itachi ripped opened Ryuu's fist, placing 3000 yen in her hand. "Why are you getting frustrated? Acting like that will make it seem like you're nervous or hiding something. That's the down payment for the rooms. We will pay for the rest when we leave. We might stay more than 1 night. Now don't stand there and stare at me like a idiot. Go clean the rooms. I expect them to be clean when we return." Itachi's words had a cold harsh tone to it. He lets Ryuu's arm go abruptly, making her stagger back in shock.

_What a asshole...Just like the blondie... _"Alright..." Ryuu said, her teeth clenched tightly. She started to head up the stairs when her ears caught something.

"The chakra trail leads a dead end in the middle of the forest in River Country. We don't have time to spare. We have to find the murderer of the leader. That woman must be quite sneaky hiding her chakra. There was barely any in the whore house to follow..." The odd figure muttered, heading towards the exit, Kisame quickly followed.

"Hn. I doubt she'll get far. We will eventually find her. She cannot escape us." Itachi said with a murderous tone, following the figure out the inn.

"Che. Stupid wrench." Deidara mutters, obviously pissed off at Ryuu still. He sure had a adorable face even when he was pissed.

_The murderer of the leader? Whore house? Oh shit...are they talking about me? Oh god damn, what have I gotten myself into now? On the side note, the blonde, the one called Deidara...he's still damn cute even if he's a asshole...Why am I thinking about that? God damn, I gotta think of a way around this!_

* * *

><p>sorrowangel823: Hurray, chapter 3 done! This one is longer than the first and second chapter, hope you guys enjoy~! 4071 words R&amp;R<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Silver Serpent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I kinda suck at action scenes, so I hope I did okay in this chapter. This chapter helps round out Ryuu's character more.

Previously~

_The murderer of the leader? Whore house? Oh shit...are they talking about me? Oh god damn, what have I gotten myself into now? On the side note, the blonde, the one called Deidara...he's still damn cute even if he's a asshole...Why am I thinking about that? God damn, I gotta think of a way around this!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Memories Resurface<p>

First Person P.O.V

I'm in a dilemma. I'm a damsel in distress except I have no one to save my ass this time...Not that I had anyone to save my ass ever. I'm amazed I got this far without killing myself in the process...Oh who am I kidding, I'm so screwed! I sat in my room, staring aimlessly at the wall in front of me. I have already cleaned the weasel's and blondie's room and now I'm present in my room, trying to figure out a plan to avoid getting murdered in a blink of an eye. And this is what I have come up with:

Plan A - Drop scroll somewhere in the forest and pray that they find it and not come after me

Plan B - Just leave the scroll in their room and pray they just leave peacefully

Plan C - Run for my mother fucking life and pray they don't catch the drift and come kill me

Plan D - Just stay like a sitting duck and pray they don't figure out its me that took the scroll and kill the old man

I'm sure smart, aren't I? Haha, I kid, I kid. Bad joke. Anyway, I thought of a scenario for each possible plan and I crossed out Plan B&C - leaving the scroll in their room would shorten their list of suspects to 2 people: me and old lady Yoko...which obviously would make me the only possible suspect since Yoko is more danger to herself than others. Plan C would just make me look suspicious. Running away would just give them the reason to come after me. There will be no need to run if I didn't do anything to run from. Now it's down to Plan A&D...For Plan A, dropping the scroll somewhere would make it too suspicious as well, they would eventually figure out its me. Since they haven't figured out that I was the one who killed the old dude, I'll assume they won't figure that out till later - which will buy me some time. Hopefully, I can just hand the scroll over and not cause any issues...And hopefully keep my big offensive mouth shut and not cause a scenario.

I let out a deep sigh, then promptly face palm'ed myself. "Fuck my lifeeeee!" I sang, picking myself up from the criss-cross sitting position I was in for a long period of time. My face cringed as I attempted to straighten my legs. My leg muscles ached from not have been used for quite some time. _Odd, they still haven't come back...Wonder when they'll be back..._I mused to myself, walking down the stairs. I planned to clean the rest of the dining area - since ya, I didn't finish due to the interruption from the men in black.

I proceeded to grab the mop and dip the gray darkened mop into the black-ink looking water. I pulled out the mop, my face scrunched up from disgust. _Well...It's time to change the water...I believe Yoko-san told me the hose is out in the back. Guess I'll refill the bucket and wash out the mop. If I use this mop to clean, I'll end up with dirtier floors than I started out with. _I proceeded to drag my wimpy self back outside, and setting the bucket down in front of the hose. I stopped abruptly from my tasks and thought. _What the...Why do I sense something above me...?_

My thought process was cut off as someone slammed me into the back wall. I tried to scream, but only hacking noises escaped my mouth. Hundreds of questions flew threw my mind as I struggled against the masked figure. _Who is this person and why is she trying to kill me? Is she connected to the men in black? Does she know that I killed the old man? Did they figure out that I took the scroll already and figured I was no opponent in their league and sent a weaker fellow to kill me? Am I going to die?_ My arms gripped tightly against the arm, trying desperately to release her grip on me. _Oh wait, am I dumb? I can bend metal, why don't I use that. _My legs flailed and I wriggled in the presence of this person, or I was pretending to be.

"Stop acting as if you're an innocent young woman incapable of causing harm. I know who you are and what you have done." She hissed, tightening her grip on my throat even more, cutting off my oxygen supply.

My eyes widened as my mouth opened, trying to inhale but not surprisingly failing. sh_e knows me? Shit, she knows that I killed the old dude...Maybe the old man's subordinates? I have to act quick or I will die...from lack of oxygen. _I quickly summoned my metal bending skills, sharp thin metal pieces came from my ring and outward towards the mask figure in killing intent. The masked figure quickly took note of my now killing intent, and leaped backwards to a safer distance from me.

"That's more like it...Shiruba Ryuu...A.k.a the silver serpent...Your lying skills are quite impressive as others conceived..." The masked figured mused, taunting me with her relaxed position.

"But, I expected more from you since others spoke so highly of you. Funny though, I thought you were dead...There hasn't been news of you since last month when the ANBU of Amegakure no Sato (Hidden Rain Village) declared you dead." The masked figure pulled down her mask that covered only half her face, revealing her whole face. Scars. Her face was full of scars. I cringed a bit on the sight of it. She threw down a book on the floor, the pages fluttered in contact of the floor. The pages stopped moving, and to my very shock - I saw someone that looked exactly like me. No cross that out. It was me, next to the words wanted and eliminated.

"You see this? I was once the most beautiful woman in that village, but thanks to you" She spat distastefully, glaring at me. "I could never face my reflection again!" My memories flooded my vision, good and bad. I couldn't stop the flow. I cracked.

* * *

><p>3rd Person P.O.V<p>

Flash Back

_"Little girl, I told you already - you are not allowed to take food from the kitchen! That is stealing!" A middle aged woman snapped at the young girl no older than the age of 5, who was whimpering under the rage of the middle age woman._

_"B-but miss, Miyu took my ration of bread and soup!" The child protested, shielding her head from the blows the middle aged woman was giving out._

_"ENOUGH! I had enough of your excuses! You stupid brat! All you have brought upon me is trouble! I have no idea why Sadao took it upon himself to adopt this wretched child! Now that he's gone, you have no one to protect you!" She roared, beating the child endless. Huffing and puffing, finally the middle aged woman had no energy to beat the child anymore. She grabbed the child's dirty yukata's scruff and lifted the child. Out of breath, the child makes no attempts of struggle and the middle aged woman roughly tossed the child out into the streets where the rain poured endlessly on her. _

_"Stay out there until you learn your mistakes!" The middle aged woman stated coldly, closing the door promptly after finishing her statement. Light purple spots appeared in multiple areas, indication of bruising. She struggled to pick herself up, but that lead to failure. Her body thumped against the cold wet floor, her whimpering sounds overlapped with the plip plap of the rain._

...

_People crowded the streets of Ame, chattering among themselves. All wore traditional Japanese clothing, after all it was the Festival of the Sun. It was a rain occasion that the Village of the Rain had some sun. Once a year during summer, there will be a week or two that the sun will shine. The third consecutive day of sun will be deemed the start of the Festival of Sun. That day happened to be today. _

_"Ryuu, where did you get that yukata? I'm sure mother didn't buy that for you...Did you steal it?" A taller blonde girl stood in front of the door, sneering. "I mean I won't be surprised, even before you were adopted by Father - he had to save your ass cause you got caught stealing. I even heard mother mention she caught you stealing food from the kitchen. How pathetic."_

_Ryuu's jaws clenched tightly as she bit her tongue to prevent herself from getting into any future trouble. "M-Miyu. I did not steal this yukata. During the weekends I help the obaa-chan down the street and she thanked me by giving me this yukata. Please don't accuse me of stealing so freely." The 13 year old Ryuu finished, turning away from Miyu and about to walk away._

_A hand lunged forward and grabbed onto Ryuu's orangey brown locks and the proceeded to pull Ryuu's long hair towards her. Miyu growled. "Don't command me. You have no authority to do that. Remember, I'm older and more stronger - plus Mother will never believe a word you say. She always takes my side." Miyu smirked confidently._

_Ryuu winced in pain, and attempted to pull her gracious long hair back - but sadly no success. Miyu took out a kunai from underneath her yukata. "Bitch, don't think long hair will make you look any prettier. Ryuu...what kind of name is that. Dragon? You're nothing majestic like that. Besides, that's a boys name. You're dirty and ugly and you have a boy's name. Short hair will suit you better!" Miyu chuckled evilly, and without a second thought a chunk of Ryuu's orangey brown locks fell the floor limp._

_Ryuu stared in disbelief at her hair that fell to the floor. Her once long graceful hair that reached to the end of her back is now barely shoulder length long. Tears forced themselves up into her eyes. The one day Ryuu felt pretty for once was ruined within less than a minute by Miyu. Depressed and self conscious, Ryuu ran._

_..._

_Ryuu wanted to be stronger. If she was stronger, Miyu & her mother wouldn't pick on her. If she was stronger, she would be more useful. If she was stronger, maybe others will like her._

_From her usual bush, Ryuu peered at the silver haired ninja that was covered in blood in the rain. He appeared so elegant, powerful, motivating, and lastly immortal? The figure that stabbed himself, amazingly picked himself back up. Ryuu was sure he was dead, at least he pierced his own heart. Besides the fact he was a blood curling murderer, Ryuu wanted to be like him... Ryuu was quite confused herself why she was interested in this criminal. She wiped her face, trying to clear her face of rain water with her hands - to get a better look at the ninja. She squinted, and as quietly as she possible can be - she scooted closer, behind a tree. She peered again once more. Odd where did her silver haired idol go? Puzzled, she continued to stare out aimlessly into the empty grounds. _

_"Kid, what are you doing? Why the hell are you spying on me sacrifice?" His amethyst eyes pierced through Ryuu's deep blue eyes._

_"I-I..." Ryuu stuttered uncontrollably, a slight pink shade appeared on her cheeks. Well well, she wasn't expecting her idol to catch her stalking him._

_"I mean, I always sensed you there, but I expected you to leave...which you didn't. Shit, after the first time you would always be there when I'm sacrificing. You're an odd one. Usually girls of your age don't stalk murderers" His loud voice only made Ryuu more nervous._

_"I-I just happened to walk by the f-first time and I w-walked in on you f-fighting other people. Y-you looked so strong and cool when you fought, I wanna be like you! If I'm strong, others won't pick on me anymore! Can you teach me how to be a ninja?" Ryuu blurted, then realized what she had said. Her face turned into 7 different shades of pink and red. She then stammered. "Ah, never mind. I wasn't thinking straight. I'll leave you to be and won't peep on you when you uhh..sacrifice ever again." Ryuu picked herself up from her hiding position, then turned away from her idol - but his hand reached out and grabbed onto her shoulder._

_"Haha, what the fuck cool and strong? Looks like someone here has a fucking crush on me! You're a bit young, but I really mind a quick fuck right now" He smirked slyly, pulling Ryuu closer to him. Ryuu winced at every swear word that came out of her idol's mouth. The silver ninja's words soon sank in._

_Ryuu's ocean blue eyes widened, quickly retorting. "W-what? No I don't! I admire you, not like you! And what the hell...sorry no." Ryuu's odd perspective of this silver hair missing nin just changed rapidly_

_He shrugged. "Admire, crush. Same shit to me. Anyway, why me? You could have found your village's ninja to help with your damn problem or register in the academy. You're a funny one...asking a murderer to teach you how to be a ninja..." Clearly he put some great emphasis on murderer. He eyed Ryuu. "Even though you look as if you way too old to be put in a ninja academy. Might be stuck with fucking kids." He scratched his slick back hair as he pondered._

_"Uhhh...you just happened to be the first ninja that I ran across. You caught my attention first haha. And oh, the academy isn't accepting students of umm...my age. And you're right. I have no idea why I found a criminal to be my first choice as a sensei. I must be going crazy." Ryuu chuckled. "Taking the risk of possibly getting killed..." Ryuu paused. "That's right, why haven't you killed me?"_

_"Cause kid, you're interesting." The silver hair fellow continued._

_"You're the first person since I abandoned my village to not fear me and literally the damn first to ask me to teach them!" He laughed. If he wasn't covered in blood from head to toe and standing to a dead body, maybe just maybe he would be normal._

_"...Whatever. Shit, my stupid fucking partner is expecting me and I'm already late cause I had some rituals to attend to. Jashin-sama comes first. Why doesn't he ever understands that!" He complained. "Anyway names Hidan, don't ever cross paths with me again because second time around I won't fucking hesitate to sacrifice you to Jashin-sama."_

_Hidan leaped upwards and landed perfectly on a tree branch which seemed hundreds of feet in the air. His black cloak dangled in the wind. In his bloody glory, he yelled to Ryuu. "Don't associate yourself with fucking criminals unless you are a criminal yourself. Find a motivation to become stronger, and cling onto it like a annoying shit head. It'll make you stronger. And lastly, don't trust anyone." In a quick flash, Hidan disappeared within the depths of the forest. Ryuu stood soaking wet, her hands clenched tightly in a fist. Ryuu found her motivation quickly. Hatred. Her hatred towards rich aggroant asses like Miyu and her mother. Sorrow. She never wanted to feel that again. The sorrows of being poor, beaten up, and being unwanted. Ryuu took Hidan's parting words seriously, and who knew that one risk she took will change her life forever._

_..._

_The middle aged woman hacked out blood, and with one arm she held her wounds - trying to keep her internal organs from slipping out and the other arm gripping onto the table to keep her from falling. She would not let herself fall beneath the wrath of the woman that stood in front of her._

_"H-how?" She spluttered, her eyes covered in fear. Blood gushed out of her insides like no other. She had barely a few minutes to live and she knew that. She glanced at the door creaked open. "NO! Miyu don't come inside!" She hacked out more blood._

_Miyu creeped inside her estate, her face froze at what she saw. Her mother was dying, and there stood Ryuu wielding a katanna streaked with blood._

_"Bitch, I'll kill you for doing this to Mother!" She screeched, pulling out kunai's and running towards Ryuu with killing intent. Unfortunately, Ryuu's killing intent was stronger. Much much stronger. All the hatred that built up inside of her throughout the years was unleashed with fury._

_"Raijingusāpento." Ryuu's words were laced with murderous intent, but wait she has one more thing up her sleeves. Why kill Miyu when you can make her suffer? With a little chakra, Ryuu bended her attack so that all the metal needles avoided Miyu's vital organs and then the metal needles ripped opened from Miyu's face. Ryuu walked up to Miyu, laughing coldly. "Here now you can watch your mother die, and you won't be able to do two shits about it." Ryuu bended the metal, the metal strands pierced through the floor - holding Miyu in place. Ryuu walked up to Miyu's mother and within a couple seconds and no second thought she pierced Miyu's mother with her katanna. The katanna twisted and turned, slowly bended to form a ring on Ryuu's finger._

_"Bitch...You think you can escape from doing this? Murdering a high class noble will get you in the criminal book! We will find and kill you!" She coughed then promptly fainted. She apparently used up all her energy just to threaten Ryuu, not that Ryuu minds. Ryuu chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't let that happen..." She gracefully walked away from the two bloody bodies, then turned her head to face them._

_"And one more thing. The name is Ryuu. Shiruba Ryuu. Ryuu the Silver Serpent."_

_..._

_"Shiruba Ryuu, we got you cornered! Surrender now!" Barked an wolf masked ANBU as he grabbed his katanna and aimed it towards Ryuu. Around 7-10 ANBU's surrounded Ryuu, all standing on the tree branches._

_Ryuu drawled. "Why? I would rather die than be taken by you ANBU's!" Ryuu was covered with wounds, from head to toe...but one wound was really taking a toll on her. The long gash that covered her sides...It was bleeding more than Ryuu had anticipated._

_The ANBU scoffed. "You're going to die with all those wounds. You won't even last 1 hour! If you stop working against us, you might have a slim chance of survival."_

_"Nah, if I go back you people are just going to interrogate me and get all the money I have stolen back. After doing so, you will promptly kill me. I know that, no need to fluff it or use it to persuade me to come back."_

_The ANBU shouted, leaping forwards towards Ryuu. "You insolence! A mere girl not even the age of 20 and not even a ninja - managed to steal almost all the village's feudal lord's money and valuables! I don't understand how you managed to not be killed till now..."_

_"The answer to your question is motivation. My hatred towards rich incompetent fools is great enough that I trained every single day to become stronger. To prove, I am a someone and even poor people can make a difference. You can tell Miyu that I will never die at her hands. I would rather commit suicide." Ryuu walked backwards towards the end of the tree branch. Underneath her was clouded with mist, but most can tell they're in great heights. A fall from there will kill you indeed._

_"W-wait don't make sudden rash decision! We still need to know the location where you hid the mone.." Ryuu took another step and her body disappeared with the grasp of the mist. "..y. Well then...I guess Shiruba Ryuu is considered eliminated. There's no way in hell she would survive that..." A different ANBU took out a book and started to flip the pages - stopping at Ryuu's page, scribbling down a word._

_Shiruba Ryuu_

_Kekkei Genkai - Kinzoku Shōkan (Metal Summon)_

_Committed - Multiple robberies, murders, and destruction of propery_

_Appearance - Mid length brown hair, blue eyes, 5"3, pale skin tone_

_Personality - Sarcastic, swears a lot, loud, rash, jokes around often, spaces out & distracted easily_

_Side Notes - Odd colored chakra, usually shows up white. Close distance fighter, weak from far distance_

_Rank - A_

_Status - Eliminated_

* * *

><p>"Ahhh...Miyu, you're a persistent one." Ryuu pointed out, chuckling. "Let's see if you gotten any better..." Ryuu leaped upwards from the back side of the inn, landed softly on the roof top with Miyu closely following behind. She got above her room, then jumping gracefully off the roof and started running on the wall downwards towards the window. With a quick kick, the window glass shattered and Ryuu's body landed inside with Miyu following in a couple seconds after.<p>

"Bitch, you think running and leading me into this room will do anything? I will have you head today!" She proceeded to make a couple of hand signs - gesturing a ninjutsu that she was going to perform.

Ryuu dug into the backpack that lay on the floor, and then proceeded to pull out a scroll. Before Miyu can complete her hand signs, Ryuu toss the scroll in a playful manner and it plopped into Miyu's hands, leaving her speechless.

"W-what the fuck is this?" Miyu demanded, holding the scroll out in question.

"Ah, its a very very valuable scroll...Bring it back to the village and they were reward you. It's more valuable than my life." Ryuu stated, running her hands thru her hair in a casual gesture.

"Don't bullshit me!" She roared, throwing the scroll aside - no cross that out. To someone's hands.

"Oh? Isn't this the scroll, hmm?" His one light blue eye twinkled in delight. His face turned sour after glancing at Ryuu. "Ah stupid whore, so you had the scroll the whole time, un?"

Ryuu replied bluntly. "Maybe..." Ryuu turned to face Miyu's now bloody severed body. "Well then, thanks for ridding of Miyu for me..." Her eyes traced from Miyu's dead corpse and then caught blue feet...to be exact blue toes with purple toe nails & his very intriguing sword that was clearly moving when Ryuu last caught sight of it. Ryuu quickly glanced upwards to the giant walking shark. "Uhh...Kisame." My face wrinkled, thinking back to the unpleasant times in that cell.

"Oh pipsqueak here knows my name?" Kisame's thin almost nonexistent eyebrows raised a slight bit. "How interesting...How much do you know about us?" His mouth widened as he showed all his pride and glory aka his sharp ass teeth.

"...Uh no offense, but anyone would know if they just pay attention to you guys talking. I was in the cell when you guys were talking to each other. You guys happen to have...uh original names so I didn't forget. No biggy." Ryuu shrugged, then pointed to the scroll. "Ah...I killed the old dude by accident and just took all his stuff, I didn't know you guys wanted something of his. Take the scroll, it has no use to me."

"Since you guys have what you been looking for, I'll take my leave. I have to go pick up stuff I left behind..." Ryuu muttered, heading towards the window with her backpack lazily hanging from her shoulder.

Itachi's usual stoic voice caught Ryuu off guard. "Ryuu...I presume? Just because you handed over the scroll and have no intentions of tangling with us does not mean you're off the hook. The leader isn't that weak to be killed by mere 'accident'. Your stories don't fool me. You must have some skill that we can put to use...plus you already know who we are, we can't let you escape that easily. You are to come with us."

"...what?"

* * *

><p>sorrowangel823: School's going to start soon and my vacation is going to end soon...BOOOO. If you guys really enjoy reading this fanfic, please leave reviews. Reviews motivate me to update quicker, and I promise I'll update faster if you do so. Sorry to make it this way, but I lose motivation to update if I don't have feedback, plus school's gonna start so I'll need more motivation. If you really enjoy reading this fanfic, review to let me know! Btw, I thought the last chapter was the longest chapter, but this chapter beats it! 4552 words!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Silver Serpent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's

Author's Note: Again I apologize for the late updates. I just started my first year of university and I been quite busy! Your guys' reviews help motivate me to update! Thanks to all my reviewers!

Previously~

Itachi's usual stoic voice caught Ryuu off guard. "Ryuu...I presume? Just because you handed over the scroll and have no intentions of tangling with us does not mean you're off the hook. The leader isn't that weak to be killed by mere 'accident'. Your stories don't fool me. You must have some skill that we can put to use...plus you already know who we are, we can't let you escape that easily. You are to come with us."

"...what?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - Captured<p>

The sounds of rustling and twigs snapping I heard unconsciously slowly woke me, whether I liked it or not. Either my eye sight's failing on me or I'm in luck - for once I don't wake up underneath the piercing rays of the sun. Crickets chirped harmoniously within the depths of the fresh wild grass. Alas, it was night time - my favorite part of the day. The moon twinkled underneath the blankets of clouds and the cold air was crisp with a slight chill. Wait, night time? My face scrunched up as I shuffled around mentally to figure out what was the last thing that occurred. My head flopped to my right side and I saw a tracks...as if something was being dragged...? Realization hit me way too slowly for my liking. My eyes shot wide open. _I_ was being dragged. My owl like eyes paired up awkwardly with my squeaky mouse like voice that escaped my vocal chords.

"What the hell?"

I winced in pain as my body rolled over another lumpy dead tree branch. The slight wetness in the air filled the sockets of my freshly re-opened wounds, causing me to whimper in pain. I quickly took notice of the wooden/metal...tail that was wrapped oh so tightly around my petite waist. Whatever _it_ was, it dragged me mercilessly across the forest floor. My jaws clenched tightly as I attempted to recollect my last memories/thoughts. An image of a man with black raven hair and ruby eyes came to mind.

"Ahhh. The whore woke up." Deidara mused, throwing a cheeky grin towards me. _I guess he likes the image of me being man-handled cause I'm pretty sure he had huge dislike for me earlier on...Might I add, quite adorable if I say so myself! _I mentally slapped myself for that 'horrifying' thought that came across my mind. _Nooo. Bad Ryuu. Blondie is your enemy, not your eye candy..? No! No no no. Friend. Frienddddd. _I attempted to drill that thought into my mind, semi-successful.

"I told you transvestite, I'm not a whore!" I remarked, my eyes twitched. _God damn, whatever...it is, it's ruthless and treating me like a sack of potatoes...I have legs I can walk...I think. _Damn, the path is getting rockier...

Deidara abruptly stopped walking, and kneeled down so that he was eye level with me. His blonde hair swung nicely along with the wind, almost as if his hair and the wind were waltzing. His one blue eye narrowed at the sight of me. "Say that one more time...I dare you." Deidara's voice was laced with murderous intent.

"Transvestite." I replied bluntly, didn't exactly think twice of my consequences. My dark blue eyes bore into Deidara's light blue eye.

"That's it! I'm blowing you into a million pieces!" Deidara snarled, his arms gripped onto my arm as he attempted to rip me from the massive unshapely figure's tail.

"Deidara. I have no patience to deal with your immaturity right now. We still have use for the woman. You can't kill her now." The figure spoke out sharply, glancing backwards at the fuming blonde and then proceeded to walk.

"Sasori-danna! I don't understand why we have to bring the girl back to base. She doesn't appear to have any skills at all! Uchiha knocked her out in once glance!" Deidara retorted, stomping angrily back to Sasori's side.

"Uchiha?" I questioned aloud, then remembering the incident earlier on the day.

_I gripped my bleeding leg tightly. I wasn't able to bend metal to shield the attack quick enough since Kisame caught me off guard. No I correct myself, the sword caught me off guard. The sword was bandaged earlier and even if I produced a metal shield around my leg, the sword will still do the same damage - maybe bruising at worst. "Shit! What the hell was that? Your...your sword is moving?" I stared intensely at the moving blue particles that were on the sword...and my leg flesh that the sword ripped off._

_Sheer panic shook through out my body as I attempted to sort out my thoughts. 'What's the best way to counter in this situation? Is there any openings that I can escape from? What are their capabilities? How can I defend myself in this situation? Is there a possible chance I can talk myself out of this? What do they want with me? Am I going to die?' All those thoughts were crossing my mind, but the only solution I could think of is: distract them to buy some time, maybe figure out their capabilities and possible weaknesses. It was clear I wasn't going to escape anytime soon so all I was able to do is analyze the situation, while panicking of course._

_"Haha, my sword...the Samehada is quite violent when its hungry." Kisame chuckled. His deep voice just made him appear more intimidating like he popped out of a horror film._

_I stammered. "W-what the hell do you mean by that?" I stood there, staring intensely at the blue moving particles and my flesh that was attached to the shark man's sword._

_"Charka. My sword feeds off chakra and it likes to rip flesh while at it." Kisame grinned from ear to ear. His sharp ass teeth was something I had a feeling I had to get used to._

_For a moment, I seemed to forget al__l about the pain that pulsed with every heart beat. I stood there baffled. I guess there's a first for everything...First time witnessing a chakra eating sword...and experiencing the sword first hand. Why do I have this feeling I'm going to see many strange things if they kidnap me..._

_"Kisame, we wasted too much time obtaining the scroll already. Leader-sama wants us back at base as soon as possible. Let me handle this." The emotionless man stated, then proceeded to face me. "You are to come with us. If you do not cooperate, things won't be pleasant for you."_

_"What if I said I don't want to?" I questioned, moving my body into a defensive position. This wasn't a pleasant experience to start with and fucking sushi man isn't exactly the most gentlemen like person...or welcoming._

_"Very well, I'll take you forcefully then." Itachi replied bluntly, as if he was answering a obvious question._

_"Who says I won't go down without a fight?" Twitch. Twitch. This cocky ass bastard. I'm not that defenseless! I fumed, clenching my fist tightly in a ball._

_"Fighting you won't be necessary." He replied smoothly as he closed in on me._

_"I mean I know I'm outnumbered, but that doesn't mean I have no capabilities of righting back. There's no way I'm going down without a fight! You conceited son of a bi-"_

"That son of a bitch knocked me out with his super eyes!" I exclaimed, wriggling within Sasori's not so friendly grip. "What a cheap shot..."

Sasori's grip on me tightened, squeezing the air out of me. My eyes bulged out and my mouth draped open, letting out wheezing noises. "Can't...breathe..."

Sasori's odd face turned to face me and using his gruff like voice - he scared the shit out of me. "Kid...If you don't stop moving, you can walk yourself."

Even though I was quite intimidated by this Sasori character that didn't stop me from making smart ass comments. Bad habit, I should stop. "I got two legs! I can walk perfectly fine myself." I retorted while continuing my struggle against his tail. My struggles quickly became weaker and weaker. _The hell? _I blinked a couple times. _I'm chakra depleted. Oh right...Walking sushi's sword ate my chakra..._My face wrinkled in displeasure from that thought of Kisame's sword ripping my leg muscles.

Sasori coldly responded, letting her body fall onto the rocky path. "I'll like to see you try."

"Umpfh!" I groaned in pain. Those rocks aren't the business for your back. I gradually picked myself up from the unkind ground. "Shit, you could have gave a girl a warning, ya know?" I complained, rubbing my back lightly.

Sasori snapped, flicking his tail in annoyance. "Hurry up! I dislike waiting and you're taking forever to just get up. What makes you think that you can walk and keep up with us?"

Deidara laughed mockingly at me, his blue eyes twinkled in delight. "Haha, stupid whore. Sasori-danna hates to be kept waiting. You might want to hurry up yeah!"

Sasori growled, facing Deidara. "Shut it. Stop distracting her. If you want to talk to her that much, you can carry her if she fails to keep up with us."

Deidara's once cheerful face briskly turned sour. "Alright! Alright un!" He turned his attention to me, smirking at my struggles to walk.

The wound on my leg isn't exactly helping my conquest here. I winced in pain in ever step I took. This isn't going the way I wanted to...I was already falling behind.

Sasori's back was facing me. His deep voice bellowed out, echoing within the forest. "This won't do. Deidara carry her."

Deidara crossed his arms in refusal. "I refuse to carry that dirty whore, yeah."

I spat in disgust. "How much times do I have to tell you...I'm not a whore! God damn, you nag like a fucking woman."

The figure who happened to be shorter than Deidara did not look any less frightening. "Deidara..." Sasori's voice threatened.

Deidara muttered in displeasure. "Fine fine...You owe me bitch un." Deidara walked up to my struggling figure and picked me up with no problem. "Damn you're light. Good, at least you don't weigh that much, yeah." He tossed me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes. I was clearly insignificant to him. Actually, I was more like a thorn on his side - a burden...But that didn't stop me from picking me a fight.

"Ohhhh. Deidara-_chan_ I didn't know you had the strength in you!" I patted his back insultingly.

"Just ignore her Deidara un..." Deidara repeated to himself as I continue to harass him verbally. _Resist the urge to blow her up. Resist...God damn, if she pushes my buttons one more time I'll blow her up and just deal with Leader-sama and Sasori-danna later! _Deidara roared mentally, anger tick marks covered his head.

"My my, you have such lovely hair. How do you keep it so_ soft_ and _silky_? Such gorgeous hair could make any _girl_ envious!" I taunted, combing through Deidara's hair with my fingers.

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL BLOW YOU TO PIECES UN!"

Sasori seethed, whipping his head backwards to face the two. "Shut up. Both of you! And you girl...one more word out of you and I'll cut off your _tongue_."

**o-o-O-o-o**

3rd Person P.O.V

The silence was long, awkward, and lasty unbearable. The campfire flickered back and forth against the wind. The crackle of the fire snapped Ryuu out of her own little world and set her back into reality. She glanced warily from Deidara to Sasori. Ever since Sasori snapped a couple hours ago, the trio had been oddly quiet. As a thief, Ryuu had to deal with ANBU, bounty hunters, and the occasionally rich snobbish nobles. (That's if Ryuu runs into them during her thieving adventures.) Although...even through all that, she never really was truly afraid or intimidated by anything. Fear died within her years ago. She was never afraid of dying, I mean - she really doesn't have much to live for. Being along all the time does that it's due on a person's emotional state. However - ever since her encounter with these group of people, she re-experience the feeling of fear. The feeling of being intimidated. The feeling of being cornered with no escape routes. These people are definitely not your ordinary missing nins.

Ryuu sat uncomfortably on a dead log piece and she began to fidget with the hem of her shirt. _Even if I regain all my chakra...What can I do to escape these two? My kekkei genkai only works efficently from close distance - which gives me the upper hand to start off with...But...I don't know the capabilities of my kidnappers: Deidara and Sasori. Previously, the man with red eyes - I believe he's a genjutsu specialist, and those eyes...must be his kekkei genkai. Makes sense. Even in nature, bright colors on animals usually mean they're deadly and Itachi's eyes make no difference. One look into those sexy eyes, I'll be doomed. Wait..what? Sexy? _Ryuu shook her head vigorously, trying to erase the image of our favorite Uchiha out of her head. Her odd gestures received questioning glances from the two that sat across from her. _A-and that shark dude...Kisame. His large built probably indicates that he is skilled with taijutsu...and that sword of his. Samehada. A dangerous weapon indeed. It feeds off chakra and is pro at ripping flesh apart. I experienced that first hand. Also, I took note that his headband shows that he is from the Mist...probably a water jutsu user. There's a slight problem in my evaluation of these people...That would be the fact that the two people I have little information on aren't even present. I have no idea what these two are capable of. Speaking of the other two, where they go?_

Trying to break the silence, Ryuu spoke up. "So...Where the other two go? You guys aren't going together?"

Sasori replied with a short response. "Itachi and Kisame have a side mission to complete. They will meet up with us at base."

Deidara 'hmphed'. "We don't need those two to help us drag you to base. The two of us is enough...Actually one of us would be enough. I don't see the threat in you, yeah." Deidara sneered at Ryuu, then muttered under his breath. "Like I need help from that damn cocky Uchiha."

Ryuu glared at Deidara, trying to burn holes into our favorite blonde villain. "I'm obviously not a threat right now...I'm out of chakra and wounded from your guys' friend - Kisame's sword. Not to mention my previous wounds haven't even completely healed...I'm like at 25% right now. After I fully recover, I'll show you how much of a threat I can be..." Ryuu retorted. _Or at least, I hope I'm not pathetic and weak compared to these people..._

She bent a bit to check out the wound given by the shark man. "Fuck...At least the bleeding stopped, but god damn if this gets infected, Imma be in a whole load of pain." Deidara got up from where he was sitting and sat down next to Ryuu.

"Lift up your yukata a bit un." Deidara instructed, taking out some bandages and cleansing alcohol.

Not noticing the stuff Deidara brought with him, Ryuu rotated her head gradually to face Deidara. "What the fuck? Pervert much." Ryuu held onto her yukata tighter. _Damn, don't be fooled by his girlish looks. Inside every guy is a hormone crazy horny bastard! Shit man, he got the nerve to say that to me, if I was disable atm - I'll shoot metal through his thick skull. _

Deidara, irritated, grabbed Ryuu roughly. "Listen bitch. I'm trying to help tend to your wounds and you think that I wanna fuck you? I mean no offense, I thought I was pretty clear in the whore hotel. You ain't pretty. If you want me to have sex with you, at least have a bigger chest, yeah!" Upon finishing that statement, Deidara pointed towards Ryuu's not so large chest - leaving her baffled.

"What the hell? Why would I want to be fucked by a girly man? I'm not lesbian thank you very much! And no need to point out my chest size bastard! I know I don't have big tits, but hey at least I look like my gender." Ryuu replied sarcastically. "But on the otherhand, that would be nice of you to tend to my wounds." Ryuu added.

Sasori coldly interrupted the arguing duo. "Deidara, just tend to her wounds. If she can walk, you won't have to carry her."

Muttering some death threats under his breath, Deidara then proceeded to care for Ryuu's wounds. Well, he has his way of returning the favor.

Ryuu yowled in pain, gripping her leg tightly. "OWW! Bitch! Don't press so hard!" Deidara was not gentle in treating Ryuu's wounds, but hey who can blame the guy? Since he can't blow Ryuu up, this is his alternative of causing our brunette pain.

After being bandaged and tended to, Ryuu bitterly thanked Deidara and then advanced back to her spot to get some rest. Being completely drained of energy, Ryuu knocked out quickly against the tree, leaving the partners to converse with each other.

**o-o-O-o-o**

Next morning approached much too quickly for the likes of our unfortunate thief and her 'alarm' wasn't so kind to her ears too. Ryuu breathed softly as her body was slumped against prickly bark of a towering leafy tree. Her messy orangey locks appeared to be very tangled and was adorned with: small dead tree branches, leaves, and dirt. Ryuu's head was tilted foward slightly and her bangs shaded her eyes from her mortal enemy, the sun. Within her dreamland, undistinguishable sounds were echoing about. The sounds got closer and closer and the words seemed semi-comprehendible. Something along the lines...Whore...Get...Late...Waiting...? Ryuu scowled in her sleep. What is this annoying disturbance that stirred her from her beauty nap?

"WAKE UP YOU DUMB WHORE! SASORI-DANNA HATES WAITING! WAKE UP ALREADY UN!"

"UGGRGGH!" Ryuu's forehead collided with Deidara's forehead, which caused a annoying buzzing sound to pound intensely in her head. The pounding noise successfully distracted Ryuu from the current problem and the pain from her forehead definitely woke her up. But, wait...what's this? Something soft, wet, and warm was pressed against her lips. Ryu's eyes shot wide open, and she quickly pulled her head back screaming once again.

"SHIT! My first kiss went to a girly man, does this makes me lesbian! AHHH WHYYYY?" Ryuu's throat wasn't accustomed with so much screaming in the morning so it stung. Her arm stretched out and up towards her neck. "Owwwww! My neck hurts god damn!" She groaned and then attempted to massage her neck to ease the pain.

Deidara's face darkened, and then he hissed. "Look bitch. I don't have time for your idiotic girl problems. Sasori-danna already went ahead, leaving me to take care of your ass un. And also, I'm a_ man_. No matter how long my hair is, I still have a dick down there, yeah. Keep up with those petty insults and I'll_ prove_ to you that I'm a man un." Deidara's last statement sounded suggestive, but overall his tone pretty much said: don't fuck with me & I have no more patience to deal with this. "And one more thing. From your looks and personality, I'm not amazed that you have never been kissed. Think of it that I did you a favor because I doubt anyone would want to kiss you anyway un." He added, smirking down at Ryuu. He dusted his pants off and stood up, facing away from Ryuu.

"I'm going to remove our traces from the area and when I'm done I expect to be completely ready to head out un." After finishing the sentence, Deidara disappeared, leaving a trace of dust fluttering in the wind.

Ryuu loosened her jaws. She was clenching her teeth the whole time to prevent herself from provoking Deidara anymore. Her sassy comebacks will have to wait because it appears that she already pushed her limit with him. _Note to self: never admit that I liked that semi-kiss and slap myself every time I think of something ridiculous like that. _"Ow!" Ryuu's cheek was slightly red tinted due to slapping herself couple seconds earlier. _Okay...I hope that works because I cannot...Repeat to myself...CANNOT fall for any of them. They are murderers and completely capable of wiping my existence off the face of the world and I cannot risk that. The goal now is to analyze Sasori and Deidara for their strenghts and weakness. After I figure that out, I'll take advantage of my knowledge and escape. If I manage to escape, I'll uh...I'll think of that later. One thing I know for sure, if they managed to take me back to their leader - i'll never be able to leave their sight again. My freedom will cease to exist and I'm pretty sure they're going to enslave me or torture me...W-what the hell, the point is if I end up with them, I'm screwed! I have too much pride to let myself to become enslaved to others...I had too much of that when I was younger and I will not tolerate to fall into that position once again. _Ryuu's face scrunched up in thought.

She picked herself up from her sleeping spot and examined her wounds. _Ahh Deidara's not that bad of a medic. My wounds are healing up nicely and they don't appear to be infected...My chakra reserves seem to be at 75% and I should be able to travel at regular pace. Now I just have to wait for Deidara to return..._

* * *

><p>sorrowangel823: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Haha, I'm glad this chapter had way more Deidara action than my previous chapters. Anywhoooo, R&amp;R. Reviews help motivate me to update quicker! :D 3979 words.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Silver Serpent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's & my plot.

Author's Note: I just remembered that Hidan was suppose to be one of the last ones to join the Akatasuki. I changed that a bit, in my plot he'll be one of the first ones to join instead of being one of the last ones. Just a small tweak to make this go along with my plot ^^ hope you guys don't mind.

Previously~

She picked herself up from her sleeping spot and examined her wounds. _Ahh Deidara's not that bad of a medic. My wounds are healing up nicely and they don't appear to be infected...My chakra reserves seem to be at 75% and I should be able to travel at regular pace. Now I just have to wait for Deidara to return..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - Stuck with Mr. Shark &amp; Weasel<p>

_Sasori-danna sure is impatient; he didn't even bother to wait for me, all because of that dumb ass whore who wouldn't fucking wake up...Once I get back to base, after Leader-sama's decision of what to do with her, I'll make sure she suffers under my wrath... _Deidara grumbled as he took long strides back to the campsite. _Or hey, another thought. I'll blow her up the second Leader-sama deems her worthless yeah...God why is that woman so..so..so.. _Deidara's thoughts echoed within his head as he stared suspiciously at Ryuu innocently sitting on a dead, dried up log. Her large, sapphire eyes appeared to show a sense of false security...like a child that stole cookies from a cookie jar. _Innocent un? No...NO. Deceiving...Annoying, not innocent. Not cute. Wait what? CUTE? Am I out of my mind? There's nothing appealing about that flat chested annoying twerp. That fake innocent look almost got me. Sneaky bitch un. _Deidara scowled. Within a couple seconds, Deidara appeared directly in front of Ryuu in a threatening manner.

Ryuu tilted her head in confusion, and the proceeded to frown. _What's up with blondie? Why is he so emotional, god. Is he pmsing? _"What's with you? Is T.O.M visiting you or something? Cause if so, man I can sympathize with you. I'll cut you some slack?" Ryuu offered while snickering.

"T-that look on your face...Tell me now, what the hell did you do un?" Deidara demanded, grasping onto her neck tightly to lift her a feet off the ground.

Ryuu's eyes bulged outwards; her hands snapped towards her neck as she desperately gasped for air. If it wasn't enough that she was lacking oxygen, something slimy...wet...traced across her neck, sending odd sensational vibes throughout her body. "GAH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ryuu shrieked, wiggling in blondie's clench.

"Stop changing the subject, yeah. Answer me. What. Did. You. DO, un?" Deidara yelled, tightening his grip on her neck.

_W-what the hell? I thought I was suppose to be brought back to their little secret base ALIVE. FUCKING BLONDIE! _Ignoring the slimy feeling, Ryuu's hands tightened around her neck as anger slowly built up within. "I didn't do anything you uptight womanly prick!" She coughed out, her legs dangled in the air. "N-now, let me go before I get violent..." Ryuu threatened. _Wow, Ryuu, great threat. That'll make the enemy quiver with fear._

"Nothing? As if I would believe that, un! Why would you feel the need to look so god damn innocent then? Cut the bullshit. And, what kind of threat was that? I'll get violent? How's that going to help you against a...S Ranked...Criminal? Do tell me, yeah." Deidara cocked his head, meeting Ryuu - eye to eye. Blue to blue.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn ya." Ryuu tossed her body viciously forward, using her body weight and gravity to unbalance Deidara. As Deidara was falling, he positioned his other free hand to catch his fall and she took advantage of this distraction period by morphing her ring into brass knuckles. The blonde haired beauty used his hand to push himself back into the air and with a little chakra on his feet, he regained his balance - All done with Ryuu still within his grasp.

Deidara smirked, bringing the thief closer to his perimeters. "Wowwww. I'm so amazed, un!" He said sarcastically. "That was a fucking pathetic attempt. I expected more out of you, since it was you who killed our target. What's so special about you anyway, hmmm? I don't see any potential or strengths. This is a waste of my t-"

"Underestimating others. What a rookie mistake." Ryuu's arms dangled behind her, away from blondie's reign of sight.

"Wha-" Ryuu's fist collided with Deidara's jaw, producing a un delightful cracking noise while sending him back a couple feet. From the distance, Ryuu heard Deidara muttering a whole bunch of different colorful vocabulary, so much that it would make a sailor proud. He flipped his body so that his body was upwards and then his feet made contact with ground; the friction produced by soles of his shoes and the ground created a huge swirl of dust. He quickly regained his composure by dashing towards Ryuu. Again, taking advantage of the situation, Ryuu quickly transferred her brass knuckles back into a ring and proceeded to dodge Deidara's next physical attack by jumping a couple feet backwards. _I don't know what his capabilities are. Best idea to keep my distance till he reveals it. I'll use his lack of knowledge about me to my advantage...Better try to keep my ability hidden or use it as last resort. _

Deidara quickly took notice that the girl moves fast. Real fast. Fighting with hand combat aka taijutsu is probably not the best choice was something he figured out within seconds so he briskly switched fighting tactics. His favorite, his art, his speciality. His hand reached down, towards his faithful green pouch and unzipped it.

Ryuu stiffened. _What's he doing? What's in that pouch? What should I expect? I'll just keep put for now...till his next movement. But really though, what the hell? That pouch is designed not for sharp weapons like kunais...its not the standard look of shuriken holders either..._While Ryuu was still in mid-thought, Deidara stuck his hand into the pouch, producing an odd noise. Ryuu couldn't decipher the noise being produce... _That noise, I'm too far away to actually know what it is...How should I play this out? Go defensive? Guess that's my only choice. Charging up there like that won't do me any good; might kill me actually since I STILL have no idea what he is capable of. God damn, blondie sure knows how to take his ti- What the hell is that? Is that a bird? _Ryuu squinted her eyes at the flying object that flew towards her with great speeds. _That is a bird...Must be an attack of some sort. I'll just avoid it and keep my distance from it. _Ryuu placed chakra into the soles of her feet and took a long leap forward, passing the small flying bird. _Odd...Why was that so easy to dodge? _

Ryuu landed softly in front of Deidara; her face still showed signs of her confusion. "Hay, blondie. You got to be serious? A flying bird? That was beyond to easy to dodge. Man I expected you to be like super eyes freak. You know, have some crazy strong ability...ORRR, have a cool ass weapon, like walking sushi's tampon sword...? What the hell man, I thought too highly of you."

Deidara's eyebrows twitched unsightly in anger. He seethed. "Shut up dumb ass whore! I haven't even showed you my art yet un! And don't you dare compare my art to that Uchiha bastard's cheap ass eye tricks, yeah!" Deidara then sneered. "You might want to look behind you. My art isn't that easy to dodge hmmm..."

Ryuu bursted out in giggles, slapping her thigh with every laugh she let out. "Hahaha, you gotta be serious? Art? That tiny ass bird is art? Art is your weapon? And what do you mean it isn't easy to dodge..." Ryuu's words trailed off into silence. The little bird was back for revenge, and it was coming at her in full speed. "What the fuck? It doesn't just go in one direction? SHIT!" Her loud outburst caused Deidara to snicker. _Blondie can control the bird that he summoned/created? So it's a more agile weapon than I thought...Maybe this fight won't be as easy as I thought. God damn. I'll have to do more than just dodge most likely._

"One direction? You sure are dumb. You said underestimating is a rookie mistake. Look who's making the rookie mistake now, yeah." The blonde mocked, his hands positioned themselves in a seal form.

"God damn stupid ass bird, stay the fuck away from me!" Ryuu screeched as she ran left, right, up, and down to avoid the little bird. The scene she was causing only caused Deidara to laugh even more. Ryuu blinked a couple times. _Where the bird go now? I swear it was on my left side just a couple seconds ago...? _She rotated her head 90 degrees left and right. The bird was out of sight. _Shit...I have no idea where that dumb bird is and now I'm standing here like a sitting duck ready to be shot..._

Ryuu glanced downwards, noticing something moving near her leg. A centipede...? "What the...? OH SHIT." Ryuu cursed as she jumped upwards in the air to avoid the centipede that popped out of the ground.

"Katsu!" _Huh...? _Ryuu's thoughts were immediately cut off as the little bird that secretly flew into her perimeters exploded, sending Ryuu's body rocketing towards the ground. **THUMP**. Her small body collided roughly against the grassy floor, almost knocking her unconscious.

"F-fuck..." Her eyesight was wavering, almost as bad as the after effects of her first alcoholic drink. With her vision blurred and senses down, Ryuu struggled to stay conscious. The image of Deidara walking closer and closer flickered.

"You're much more tolerable when you talk less, yeah." Deidara pointed out, bending his knees to reduce his height. He hovered over Ryuu's body, then scoffed. "How's that? Don't underestimate my art. It's more destructive than you think...After all, art is fleeting un." That was the last part Ryuu managed to hear before a sharp jab hit her neck, sending her into la la dream land.

**o-o-O-O-o-o**

"Stupid boy, took you long enough...You know I hate waiting." Sasori's tail rattled in irritation. He eyed the purple blemish spot near the blonde's lips. "Did you have trouble on the way?"

"Hey danna, it wasn't my fault un! The damn whore took forever to wake up...and after I came back from scouting the area, she had the most suspicious face put on...so I had interrogate her which..." Deidara protested in pain, scowling at the body that lay across his shoulders. Using his free hand, he caressed the large bump near his lips. _Shit! It hurts to talk. Damn whore, I think she dislocated my jaw. I'll return the favor later when she's awake..._

Sasori stated plainly. "She caught you off guard and dislocated your jaw? What a childish mistake. We don't have time to discuss about this issue any longer. Let's head into town."

Deidara said distastefully. "Alright, alright." The two peered down from the rusty cliff they stood on. Underneath them was a small town, covered by the large ominous shadows of the clouds. "Che. Took long enough to arrive at the borders of Rain Country, un."

The humped back figure's voice was deep and hoarse. "It would have been quicker if we weren't the ones stuck with the wrench..."

**o-o-O-O-o-o**

"Do we just leave the girl here?"

"No, we can't trust her to be by herself and looking from Deidara's jaw I believe we shouldn't underestimate her capabilities."

"Psh. That bitch just got lucky and caught me off guard, yeah. Besides, she's in hand cuffs and tied up..."

"Even a genin is capable of releasing themselves from simple traps like that."

"Yeah, I know that, but I somehow doubt she's even a ninja to start with un. She doesn't own a ninja head band and the criminal bingo book doesn't list her as a missing nin. She doesn't appear to have had any ninja training un. But, she's listed as a A-rank criminal and to be specific a thief. So I guess one of us would have to watch her, yeah."

"Then who will watch the girl?"

"I vote myself out un. When I fought her, I took notice that she's agile and her movements are swift. I'm not a pro at taijutsu and my main attacks cause too much a scene, hmm."

"We already dealt with our share of the troublesome little girl. It would only make sense for you two to have your share of her annoyance. She slows us down far too much for my liking. Since Kisame is more proficient in brute strength wise and you, Itachi, have more patience than me & can tolerate more than Deidara - I'm sure you two would do just fine."

"I agree with your logic Sasori. Kisame and I will be in charge of bringing the girl back to base. You two can report back to Leader-sama first. We will arrive shortly after you two."

"Hah. Short stuff here will be no problem for me to deal with."

"I'm just glad I don't have to deal with the damn whore now un. And you have things easy for you. You look intimidating to start with. You know, you're the whole package: large, tall, bulky, blue... sharp teeth, creepy deep voice. Apparently to her, I'm a joke un."

"Hahaha. I don't blame the girl."

"Shut it Kisame. I'll show that whore her rightful place, yeah."

"Deidara here has a tolerance level of a bull surrounded by red. If I wasn't there, he would have blown her to pieces within a minute being with her...Anyway, from the looks of it, the girl appears to be waking up. We will take our leave now."

Ryuu mumbled some undecipherable words as her body started to fall to the side, like the infamous leaning tower. Her once sitting-up-straight body fell over, knocking Ryuu out of her unconscious state. Her head pounded against the wooden floor as she caught sight of some feet...to be exact manly painted toes in ninja sandals.

Ryuu coughed out groggily. "O-oww..." The sound rustling bodies silently disappeared with the click of a door closing.

"Ahh the shrimp finally woke up! Deidara sure did some numbers on you as well as I did previously as well." The large blue man finally spoke up, towering over Ryuu's body in a intimidating fashion.

Ryuu looked up from the position she was in from the floor. "Huhh...? Sushi man?" She asked aloud, then proceeded to pick herself up from the cold unforgiving floor. "Arggg." Twitching in pain, Ryuu managed to obtain a sitting up position.

"Sushi man? That's not nice of you. Is this some kind of nickname for me or an _insult_...?" Kisame's tiny beady eyes stared at the tiny body that sat in front of him.

"Wellllllll..." Ryuu stretched out the word, almost in attempt to buy time. "You called me shrimp, so I took that as a invite to give you a nickname as well. If you call me by anything that's not my name, I'll use anything_ but_ your name. It's only fair." Ryuu countered. _Shit, almost stumped there...I don't know if I mess around with Kisame or Itachi...They look way more serious than blondie. Well, I was with blondie for the most part and Sasori isn't someone to mess with either...BUT, the point is I have to watch my tongue...God that's going to be hard. That's like asking me to not be me. Well gotta do whatever to save my sorry ass..._

Kisame chuckled loudly, revealing his sharp pearly whites. "Interesting. You got guts short stuff. Alright I accept your offer."

Ryuu sweatdropped. _Wow...I'm shocked that actually worked! I think I'm on shark man's good side atm...I'll make sure to stay there... _Ryuu winced slightly in memory of Kisame's massive bandaged sword. She turned her head a bit to face the Uchiha. _I don't think this guy has a good side. He looks as if he has something stuck up his ass 24/7..._

Finally speaking up, Itachi blandly stated. "I'm positive you should be able to get out the ropes and handcuffs easily...But, I'll like warn you. We are in Rain Country. _Our_ territory. Even if you manage to escape our grasps out of sheer luck, as long as you're in Rain Country...you will not succeed. We will find you..."

"Our territory? What do you mean by that...? Wasn't Hanzi...no, Hanza...?" Ryuu scratched her head in thought as she thought aloud.

"Hanzo the Salamander. Yes he was in control before Leader-sama killed him and possessed leadership over this country. You're a bit behind in Rain Country's politics for one that is from here." The onyx-haired elder Uchiha replied.

"Hanzo..? Ya that was it. I never was into politics to start with. I think I left when he was still in control...?" Ryuu said, picking the locks of the handcuffs.

"You were causing havoc with the nobles of Rain Country when Hanzo was still in control. Hanzo was the one who ordered ANBUs to eliminate you, but I believe not too long after that order he was already removed from leadership."

"Really...? The ANBU didn't find me till around couple ago though. I left Ame long long time before that though." She pointed out. The handcuffs and ropes roughly slid off her pale arms, revealing red marks where the ropes were.

Kisame interjected, eyeing the ropes and handcuffs that found its way to the floor. "We don't know all the details about that. You'll have to ask Leader-sama about that. Itachi's right about you midget. You managed to get out of those measly traps and you made it seem like it was child's play. No chakra use either. Impressive. Guess being a thief has its advantages."

Ryuu cringed as she attempted to caress her wounds and burn marks. "Che. I'm a thief. Getting out of tight situations is one of things I do best. I'm not a ninja, therefore I don't depend on chakra to do everything." She sighed loudly. "God damn that girly blonde. I did _not_ see that coming. Flying bird bombs. What the hell man..."

Kisame grinned. "Haha, no wonder Deidara dislikes you so much! You're almost as bad if not worse than Hidan!"

"Hidan...?" Ryuu echoed. _Same Hidan I met long ass time ago...? That weird priest dude with a sacrificing fetish that I looked up to back in Ame...?_

Itachi replied with his usual emotionless tone. "Hidan is another member of our organization. Leader-sama, the one who killed Hanzo, was the one who started this organization. You will know more about this later, that's if you are deemed useful."

Ryuu slowly placed the puzzle pieces together, laughing softly. "Right...That would explain the matching cloaks and painted finger nails/toe nails...Deemed useful? I'm guessing if I'm not useful I'll be killed." Her laughs appeared as empty as her eyes. _Shit...I'm fucking screwed. I can't escape these two...it's literally impossible! I'm not even a ninja, and my thieving skills aren't going to give me an upper hand. My kekke genkai can only hold them off for like 10 minutes at most or if I'm lucky kill one of them and that's definitely not enough time to squeeze out of Ame...That's if they don't know about my skills...which I doubt. If they know I'm a thief and wanted by Rain Country - they should know why I'm so good at stealing...My kekke genkai. If that's the case, I have no chance whats so ever... I don't even know my location of where or how deep we are in Ame. I'm definitely on the losing side right now. I lack information on my surroundings and they know more about me then I know about them. Such a big disadvantage...I can only pray that I'm will be deemed 'useful' to their Leader. No. I have to prove I'm useful or that's the end of me._

Ryuu's long silent pondering's were interrupted by Itachi. "Girl..."

Ryuu piped up with a sarcastic tone. "Boy. My name is Ryuu. Please at least give me that little respect, unless you want a nickname like sharkie over there."

Itachi gave a half smirk, then replied. "Alright...That's the least I can do since you may be on the road to your death."

"You sure are a ball of sunshine, eh?" The small teenage girl sarcastically remarked, standing under the two's dark shadows.

"I will not tolerate disrespect. I am not Deidara. I have my ways to cause you suffering and _unimaginable_ pain...and keep you alive while at it. Do not tempt me." Itachi harshly replied.

"Alright alright. I get it. Don't disrespect the weasel. Alright. I got this." Ryuu muttered to herself. She blinked a couple times, then realized what she said. _Oh shit. Shit. SHITTTTT! _She panicked mentally and prayed that the tall, dark Uchiha didn't catch her 'nickname' for him.

"Little girl...That's strike one. Two more before my patience runs out." Itachi calmly stated, or to Ryuu more like threatened. He headed towards the door in a swift motion, stopping right in front of the door. "You are not allowed to take a step out of this motel. I will be running an errand, and Kisame will stay to make sure you behave. The bathroom is on the left side door. Clean yourself up. In the bathroom is spare clothing. Use that."

"This will be the last stay in an actual room. Starting tomorrow, we will head straight to base. No stops or breaks. The journey will take approximately 3-5 hours, if we run at full speed. Take advantage of the break and mend your wounds to prepare for tomorrow..." With his back facing Ryuu, he stood coldly. No not cold. Distant. _Why was he keeping such distance? Even with his partner, Kisame, he showed little attachment - like a business partnership. _Itachi was a puzzle. A puzzle Ryuu decided to figure out later...if there is a later.

Her eyes wandered around the room. The room appeared to be a typical motel room: a bed, drawers, small desk...wait. _A_ bed? There's three of them... "Uh...Mr. Kidna-...Uchiha-san. One question. There's 1 bed and 3 of us...?" Ryuu nervously asked. Close call there.

His head rotated a bit. Hiding behind his black locks was his eye. His very intimidating eye flickered at Ryuu, to Kisame, and back to Ryuu. "We rented two rooms. You will be staying with me."

Ryuu replied. "Ohhhh right. Dumb questions." She eyed the bed questioningly_. I doubt that Uchiha bastard is willing to share...Not that I would mind...Bad Ryuu! Bad thoughts...anyway, that means the floor for me. You know, I think I'd rather stay with sharky. God damn._

"No more questions? Good. I'll will head out now. I _expect_ no troubles from you." After quickly finishing his statement, Itachi briskly walked out the door - the clicking noise of the door closing echoed through out the room. Ryuu then turned her attention to the oddly quiet shark man.

"Uhhh..." Ryuu struggled to think of something to break the already awkward silence.

Kisame walked up to Ryuu in a threatening manner. "I know Itachi already did his share of threatening, but just to add the cherry on top I'll like to say, if you run...no even _tried_ to escape...I'll chop off your legs and drag you back to base myself. Understood shrimp?" Kisame grinned from ear to ear. Walking sushi's smile was indeed creepy. Ryuu was horrified. _I wasn't afraid of those kind of threats before, why the hell am I scared shitless now? Wait...I know why. These people aren't your average people...no not even your average ninja. I have this icky gut feeling that tuna head will enjoy ripping my legs off. God, bad image. _Ryuu's pale stricken face answered Kisame's question. The brunette was already pale to start with and now she can be close distant cousins with the white painted walls. _Shit...I never felt so useless and weak. Weak... _A sharp pang squirmed around her chest as she bit her lower lip.

Kisame chuckled sadistically. "I'll take that as a yes. Now go clean up." Kisame opened the bathroom door, revealing a decent normal shower, sink, and toilet.

Ryuu took one step into the bathroom, then Kisame slammed the door closed. She took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. She glanced warily at the mirror. Man, a couple weeks out in the wild and being dragged can really changed a girl, not that she was in the best condition ever to start with. A girl with wild raging hair wielding dead tree branches & leaves stared back at Ryuu. Her face & body was covered with scratches, burn marks, and previous wounds. The burning sensation snuck up behind our thief, and leaped for the kill once Ryuu recollected her thoughts. **Deidara. **_That god damn blonde, mother effer, son of bitch, womanly prick! The bird bomb gave me loads of burn wounds. Shit. _Ryuu winced thinking back to the bomb incident.

She went up to the shower, and then pried the shower door open. The coffee haired girl quickly undressed, not that there was much to undress. Her 'clothing' was as damaged as she was, barely keeping intact in random spots due to multiple rips & holes from burns. After slowly turning the knob, the water poured down like a waterfall. The steam stretched into all corners of the room, dominating all. Her foot went forward and made contact with the warm, yet cooling sensation of the checkered tile panels of the shower. The water engulfed her body; her skin screamed in bittersweet pain. It _burned_. But, hell, it felt great to be clean again. She hasn't experienced the untarnished feeling in a long time; to be exact the last time was with the mole bitch. Ryuu chuckled softly to herself after recalling those memories. Her mid-length orangey brown bangs laid across her face like curtains to a window. The water rushed down her head as she stood firmly in one spot. _What have I gotten myself into..? Fuck...why couldn't I have been borne into a normal family? _Ryuu smiled bitterly as her tears squeezed out blended in with the warm shower water and her bangs. _Haha...Born from a thief lineage, grew up as a thief, lived as thief, die as a thief...How pathetic. _

* * *

><p>sorrowangel823: oh god, lol I made Ryuu so dramatic. I hope that came out alright though. If anyone is wondering why she's spunky at one moment and emo another, that's because she's having a mental breakdown atm - pretty much realizing death is coming, feeling useless cause she's uncapable of saving herselfpowerless and she overviewed her life as low, being a thief what not. She's normally not like that, and this depression state for her won't last very long, but will show up in the future. I'm pretty much going to make my own OC suffer a bit here and there. Can't interact with the Akatasuki w/o suffering. It goes hand and hand. Lol, long ass A/N ANYWAY. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It came out pretty damn long, 4934 words. Damn longest yet! Don't forget to leave reviews if you're enjoying this fanfic! Reviews do make me update faster ^^


End file.
